The Vampire Titan
by CreativityFlow
Summary: Krystalyn is a vampire, and running from her dark past. When she meets the Titans, her peaceful life of running is cut short, and now she's dragging everyone she loves down with her. Can she keep her friends alive without dying herself?
1. Midnight Snack

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or anything related to. I just have my OC's :) This story will be updated every Tuesday and Friday.**

* * *

Running.

That's all I've been doing the past three years. I don't remember what it's like to have a home, or even a family.

Of course, once you have a family like mine, you kind of don't want to remember.

And it doesn't help when your entire family are vampires.

Yep. Pale white skin, super speed, super strength, amazing eyesight and hearing...blood thirst. So, one of your typical vampires.

Well... define 'typical'.

Because you see, there are three types of vamps in the world.

Ancient.

Modern.

And fairy Tale.

At least that's what I call them.

Ancients are like your typical Count Dracula, where he sleeps in a coffin all day and stuff like that. Fairy Tale is like those guys from 'Twilight'. And then there's my kind. You probably know them better as 'The Vampire Diaries'.

See? We vampires are smart. Making up books that match our lifestyles so no one suspects us. Humans aren't the only creatures with brains.

So, I bet you're wondering about werewolves. An before you ask, yes, they are real.

But no, a werewolf bite isn't deadly, and we definetly are not enemies. Heck, we're like best friends. You see, we have to add some lies to the stories. Like garlic? Um, hello? That stuff is like heaven on bread. Seriously, the last thing you want to do is wave garlic in our faces. That just makes us more hungry-and mad.

But not all if us are bad. Some of us like humans. Some of us just want a normal life, with no worries about the sun or wooden stakes.

But there are also bad. Pure evil. And the worst of them have a gang. Or, as they like to call it, 'fang'. All they do is walk around at night murdering innocent people. Half of the time they don't even drink the blood! I hate them.

Obviously, I'm the first kind. I hate to kill people. But you see, once I start to feed... I can't stop.

So, I've kind of turned into a 'super hero'. If there's ever a crime, I'm usually there to save the victim, and get rid of the bad guy before he can do anyone else harm.

Sometimes even that's a weakness.

Sometimes you get caught.

Sometimes it's bad... but once in a True Blue Moon, it's okay.

And in that Blue Moon, you get the chance of a lifetime.

And that's why, on that cold October evening, I regret nothing. I don't regret saving that girl. I don't regret not killing the low life thug. I don't regret hiding in the sewers all day waiting for nightfall. I don't regret the ball, or the secrets I've told.

And I most certaintly do not regret going to Jump City. Even if I almost died-repeatedly.

I don't regret falling in love.

But no matter what, the thing I don't regret the most is everything that I did during that time.

Because it was worth it.

Oh yea. Totally worth it.

* * *

I walked the streets late that that night. It was almost midnight, so there weren't many people out at this hour.

Walking next to a pizza parlor, I strained my ears, searching for some sort of disturbance. When I found none, I sighed.

It had been nearly two weeks since my last feeding. If I didn't find something soon, I would have to either steal from the closest hospital, or take the life of an innocent. And I really didn't want to do that.

Really, I didn't want to take a life at all, but sometimes I just didn't have a choice.

My curly blonde hair was swept back by the breeze, and I shivered slightly. My short black shorts and blood red tank top, that was a little short, did little to protect me from the harsh autumn night. Vampires weren't usually affected by the weather, but since it had been so long since I had fed, my senses were dulled. If I didn't feed tonight, there would be trouble, which I really didn't want.

As if luck was with me, I heard a strangled scream.

I froze in my half step, and instantly turned toward the cry. Glancing around, I saw no one, so I ran at full speed to the sounds of struggle.

In a heartbeat, I was in an alley, standing behind an older man, who was looking at a young girl around 16-my age. Niether of the two noticed me, so I watched to see what was going on.

"I told you to shut up!" The man yelled. His voice was harsh, and scratchy.

"P-please," the girl begged. Her voice quivered, and her brown eyes shown with fear.

The man took a menacing step towards her, and she backed up against the wall. I studied the girl, who had a tear running down her cheek. Her light brown hair was in a messy ponytail, and she was wearing sweats.

Deciding that I had seen enough, I tsked at the man. Both of them jumped, and turned to face me.

I cocked my head to side, sizing up the man. He looked to be in his mid-twenties, and had dark hair, with a five o'clock shadow.

"Now, really?" I asked, my British accent thick. "That is _not_ how you treat a lady."

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" the man said, stepping towards me, and away from the girl.

A small gust of wind went by, and I saw a flash from inside his coat. A knife.

I smirked and in a blink of an eye, I slammed the guy into the building to my left. The girl screamed, and I winced, turning towards her.

"Shh, it's okay," I told her, looking into her eyes, compulsing her. "Go home. Tell no one about this. This memory will be nothing but a nightmare to you, one that you will never have again, or even think about again. I promise, you're okay."

The girl nodded, and calmly walked away, leaving me alone with the man.

Turning to him swiftly, I showed my true being, fangs and all.

He gasped, looking at me. "What are you?" He asked. "And what happened to your face?!"

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "That's the same question I get everytime. 'What are you?' 'What's wrong with your face?' 'What did I ever do to deserve this?'" I laughed humorlessly, throwing my head back. "But I guess all humans are like that. Too curious for their own good."

The guy gulped, and his face paled dramatically.

"But I guess I owe you at least one explanation before you die...," I drawled, twisting my hair around my finger. "Hun, I'm a vampire."

The mans eye widened to twice their size, and I smiled cruelly.

He opened his mouth to say something, but I ignored him, instead choosing to tilt his head and bite his neck, taking huge gulps from him at a time. It wasn't long until I heard his heartbeat slowing, and I noticed that five other hearts surrounded me.

I tensed, and ripped my fangs from his skin, getting a cry of pain from the guy in result.

Blood dripping from my chin, I retracted my fangs,my face going back to normal. Looking around at the five teens staring at me in shock, I wiped away the blood, smiling kindly.

"What's up?" I asked, looking at the guy in front of me. He was about an inch taller than me, and had jet black, spikey hair. He wore a plain, black mask, and had a cape.

Behind him, to the right, was a tall girl with skin almost the color orange. Behind her was another girl, with a long blue cloak on. To the first guys left was a cyborg, and behind him was a short green fellow, with green hair and elfish ears.

The guy with a cape pulled out a stick thing, and pushed me back against a building. "Who and what are you?" He asked.

I tsked. "Getting straight to the point, are we?" I asked. "If you must know, I'm a traveler. I was passing through when I saw this low life threatening a young girl."

Behind the teens mask, I could see him narrow his eyes at me.

"Taking care of crime isn't your place in this city," he growled, and I huffed.

"Well I'm sorry if I intervened. Next time, I'll be sure to choose a place without a guy who wears too tight of tights," I smirked. The guy glared, and I laughed. "Anyway... The guys all yours." I kicked the man who I had drank from seconds ago. "I would drink him dry, but I have a feeling that you would try to stop me. So I suggest you take him to the hospital or something."

All of the teens were silent, staring at me cautiously. I rolled my eyes. "Obviously, I'm not going to hurt you. The suns coming up anyway," I said, looking toward the sky. "I have to hit the sewers. There's no way I can make it out in time...," I kept talking to myself, ignoring the group if shocked teens.

I finally looked up and shrugged. If they didn't hurry, this man would surely die. Which, to me, was completely okay.

I looked around and noticed a pothole at the very end of the ally. Without another word, I took off the lid and jumped in, silently falling into the blackness.

Sitting in the musty sewers, I braided my hair. It was to dirty to lay down, so I sat against the wall, unable to sleep. And with the fact that I just fed, it didn't exactly help my case. Abandoning my hair, I stood up, walking towards the hole above me. Sunlight filtered through the little holes, and I waved my hand through the rays.

Instantly, my hand felt as if it were on fire, and I hissed in pain, pulling it back. I missed the sun. I used to love it. My sisters and I would spend our days outside, walking around the town, finding a million things to do.

And now, two hundred years later, I'm a prisoner.

I sighed, walking back to the wall and sliding down. Life can be funny. It sucks, but can be funny sometimes.

I looked back at the rays, watching the visable dust shimmer.

And that was the last thing I saw before I fell asleep.

* * *

"Shh, don't wake her!"

"Dude, she looks like she's dead."

"Robin, why are we here again?"

In a second, I was up, and I pinned Cape Boy to the wall.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" I asked, holding him by his neck.

He choked, and I loosened my hold slightly. "We just want to talk," he said horsley.

"About what?" I asked, studying him.

"Let him down first," a voice behind me said menacingly.

I turned my head slightly and saw the cyborg pointing his arm, which had a cannon on it, at me. It lit up blue, and it let out a strange smell that only I would notice. I knew it wouldn't hurt me, but I still didn't want any trouble, so I let Cape Boy down.

I backed up a few paces, and sat back down, resting on the wall. "So, what do you want?" I asked them.

"To ask a few questions," the girl with the cloak said. Her voice was low, and it had an edge to it, almost croak like.

I raised my brow. "First, can you tell me what time it is?"

"Ten," Cape Boy answered.

I looked over to the pothole entrance and saw light filter through. Still morning. "You woke me up at ten? Do you realize how tired I'm gonna be tonight on my way back east?"

The cyborg rolled his eye, and the others were silent.

"Whatever... So what type of questions do you want me to answer?" I asked, laying my head back and closing my eyes.

"For one, we want to know why your here," Cape Boy said.

I huffed. "I'm on the run. I'm being chased by some enemies of mine, and they've been on my heels for the past three weeks. I finally got rid of 'em a few nights ago. If my plan worked, they should be in Canada by now."

"Who are you running from?" Cloakey asked.

I cracked an eye open and stared at her. "I said, some old enemies of mine. They're of no importance to you," I told her.

"Where are you from?" The short green guy asked, cocking his head.

"My family came here on the Mayflower," I smirked.

"Please," the red head said, looking confused, "you came here on a flower?"

I chuckled. "You're not from here, are you?" I asked.

She blushed, looking away, and I laughed.

Cape Boy glared. "That's enough. Now tell us why you're here, what you want, and what it will take to get you put of here."

I tsked. "Now, this is what I don't like about this generation. In my day, the men were civil tongued, an the ladies were that-ladies. Now, everyone is rude, and a man only helps a lady when they believe they get something in return," I ranted. "Even in the 60's, the men were well mannered."

Cape Boy glared, and pinched the bridge of his nose. " I don't have time for this," he muttered.

"Neither do I if I want to leave here come nightfall," I muttered.

"Just answer the questions," Metal Mouth said.

I glared. "I told you. I'm here because I'm running from some enemies. I want nothing but to leave here so I can catch the next plane to London. And it will take nothing for me to leave here," I finished. "Any others?"

"Yes," Red Head said, looking at me with wide eyes. "What is your name?"

I cocked my head, looking at her. "My name is Krystalyn."

"Well, Krystalyn," Cape Boy growled, "care to explain why you were tying to kill that guy earlier?"

I rolled my eyes. "He was trying to hurt a girl around my age. And he had a knife," I explained.

"We saw the knife, but there's no proof that he threatened anyone," Cloakey said.

"Because I wiped the girls memory," I snapped, frustrated. "I didn't plan on getting caught, so I wiped the girls memory so she wouldn't be haunted by the experience for the rest of her life." The five teens were silent, and I closed my eyes. "I know you don't believe me. But I hate taking lives. That's why I go around feeding off bad guys. I get a meal, and the town or city loses a trouble maker."

A few seconds passed, and I opened my eyes to look at them.

Finally, Cape Boy sighed. "Just be gone by morning."

And then they all left.


	2. Mission Plan

Several hours passed, and for some reason I couldn't sleep.

"Stupid Cape Boy,"I muttered. "And Cloakey. And Metal Face. And Green Bean. And Red Head...," I kept ranting, blaming my troubles on the group that had visited me. "If you'd only let me sleep. If you hadn't of come down here to 'question me', I would've been asleep, and everything would have been okay. But no. You had to come check out the traveler."

I huffed, falling back onto the ground.

Maybe I should have gone to Canada instead of leading the Fangs there. Then at least I'd be able to sleep.

I jumped when I heard a knocking noise from above me.

I looked up just as the lid to the pothole was slid open, and down jumped Green Bean and Red Head. I stood up, raising my eyebrows.

"Now what do you want?" I asked them.

Green Bean and Red Head looks at each other uncertainly before turning back to me.

Finally Green Bean sighed, and looked me in the eye. "We want help."

I blinked, and blinked again. "Help?" I asked.

They nodded.

"You want my help? For what?" I crossed my arms and tilted my head, not believing them.

"Well... We've sorta run into a problem," Green Bean said.

I snorted. "I run into 'problems' all the time. You don't see me asking some random person I just met for help."

"Please," Red Head started, "if this were not a real emergency, we would not have bothered you. But this is a big thing, and all of our friends are either busy, or too far way."

I was silent for a minute. Finally, when I thought they were about to explode, I sighed and nodded. "What kind of mission is it?" I asked.

Red Head squealed and I winced. "It is a ball!" She said with glee. "A masquerade!"

I looked up at her in shock. "A masquerade?" I asked.

She nodded.

"I... I don't have a dress," I stated.

Red Head smiled. "That is fine. We are all going going shopping, which is why we came - to ask if you would help, and what kind of dress and mask you would prefer."

"I have a mask," I said, thinking of the small black and silver mask in my duffle that once belonged to my mother. "But I need a dress. Black, floor length will do."

"What does your mask look like?" Red Head asked, and I reached down to my duffle, going through all the pockets until I found a small box. I opened it, and carefully pulled out the century old mask, careful not to spill any of the other jewelry.

It was black, with small silver jewels. When I had it on, it looked as though it was painted upon my face. I hadn't worn in it five years, but there was no dust on it.

Red Head gasped when she saw it, and smiled. "I will find a dress that will be perfect. It will match the mask completely!"

I smiled softly, still gazing at the only thing left of my mother.

I could still remember the day that she had wore it to the ball that the king had held, so many years ago.

"Well... Thanks for the help. We'll come back when we get everything we need to pick you up so you can get ready at our place," Green Bean said, and the two started to make their way back up onto the streets.

"Wait!" I called, and they turned. "I don't even know your names."

Red Head smiled, and Green Bean chuckled.

"I'm Beastboy, and this is Starfire," Green Bean - Beastboy - said.

"Beastboy and Starfire," I said, smiling at them. "It was nice meeting you."

It was late when I heard the sound of a car and five beating hearts. I stood up as the pothole lid was lifted, and Beastboys head appeared above me.

"We're back," he said smiling.

I chuckled. "What time is it? Is the sun still up?"

"Um...," he lifted his head up, and I heard him ask what time it was. I didn't hear an answer which confused me. They must've just showed him a watch or something, because the next second, Beastboys head was back.

"It's seven," he told me. "And the sun is almost set, but not completely."

I took a deep breath and sighed. "Alright. But if I burn to death, I blame you," I scolded.

Beastboy cracked a smile and his head disappeared. I sighed and grabbed my duffle bag before going over to the hole. Above me, I saw a few stars, the North Star among them.

And then with a single leap, I jumped up back into the alley. I looked around and saw Beastboy and Starfire smiling at me, Metal Face looking unsure, Cloakey expressionless, and Cape Boy glaring at me. I kept my duffel bag on my shoulder, leaning back against a wall.

"So," I started. "You need my help."

Cape Boy huffed. "This is the only thing we need help for," he said.

I chuckled. "Everyone thinks that... But anyway,I need to know names. 'Cause I'm tired of calling you Cape Boy, Cloakey and Metal Face."

Beastboy and Starfire laughed, and I grinned.

"I'm Cyborg," Metal Face said, and I nodded.

"Raven," Cloakey muttered.

Cape Boy glared before finally opening his mouth. "Robin."

I nodded. "Alright. Now where are we headed?" I asked.

"To our place," Beastboy said, walking over to a car at the end of the alley. It was silver and blue, matching the robotic parts of Cyborg.

"Nice ride," I complimented, walking towards it.

Not paying attention, I accidentally walked through a small sliver of sunlight. I hissed, and jumped back, instantly clawing the shadows, seeking shelter.

It had happened in a blink of an eye, but everyone stopped to stare at me. I looked up into the sky, and saw just a few more rays of the sun.

"Are you going to get in the car, or what?" Robin asked, looking bored.

I glared, and resisted the urge to bare my fangs. Taking greater care to stay clear of all sun, I slowly made my way to the car. When I made it to the door, I gestured for Starfire to get in first.

"Wait, there's only five seats," I noticed.

"Congratulations, you can count," Robin said dryly, and I glared.

Beastboy chuckled. "Ravens flying," he explained.

I furrowed my brow in confusion, but nodded anyway, getting in the car.

"So what time does the ball start?" I asked, looking at the clock.

"Nine," Cyborg replied, and I nodded.

I would have two hours to get ready. Easy.

Beastboy climbed into the car, sitting next to me. As soon as he shut the door, Cyborg sped off down the road, not even waiting for me to buckle - not that I needed to, but still.

Racing down the road, occasionally sunlight would come through the windows, just barely missing me. At one point, I was hit by a patch of sun, and I hissed, nearly jumping onto Starfire.

Beastboy and Starfire would try to make conversation, but one glance from Robin told them to shut up. I glared at him for a few minutes, before turning to Beastboy.

"So, where do you guys live?" I asked.

Beastboy was silent for a bit, before he smiled and pointed out the window. "There," he said, grinning.

I looked, and saw a small island about a mile and a half from shore. On the island was a giant building, shaped as the letter 'T'. My jaw dropped when I saw it.

"And you guys own it? Like its not a public building?" I asked.

"It's all ours," Cyborg gloated.

"Oh."

"Why?" Beastboy asked.

I shook my head, watching as we drove right into a cave on the beach. We went through a tunnel, and a few minutes later, we pulled up in front of a garage. Cyborg hit a button, and as the door was opening, I panicked.

"Get me out!" I begged. "Please! Get me out of the car!"

"Chill out, just let me park," Cyborg said, looking back at me.

I shook my head, but they wouldn't listen. We pulled into the garage, and immediately, I felt as if I was suffocating.

I gasped for air, and clung onto Beastboys arm.

"Ow!" He yelped, and opened the car door, helping me out. As soon as my foot hit the floor, I ran at top speed out of the cursed garage. I fell onto the grass, gasping.

I heard the others standing behind me, but I ignored them.

"Why...didn't you...let me...out of the car?" I said in between breathes of air.

"I don't see the big deal," Robin said.

I glared, but chose to not answer.

I didn't have too.

"You idiots," Raven said. "Vampires have to be invited into a home."

"Oh yea," Beastboy muttered. "How did you know that?"

I saw Raven blush. "What? I'm not allowed to watch TV every once in a while?"

I sighed, watching them. "You know, that ball is in like, less than two hours. It would be a shame if I couldn't help you guys."

Robin glared, and I stared back with a dead expression.

"Krystalyn, you can-" Raven was cut off by Robin, who held up his hand.

"Before we let you in, you have to swear that you will leave as soon as possible, and never return."

I rolled my eyes. "What use would this place be to me?" I asked,walking closer to them, only to be stopped by the invisible wall.

"Just swear," Robin said.

"Fine," I huffed. "I swear that the second I get the chance, I will leave here, never to return, unless I am asked."

"You can come in," Robin muttered, turning away, and leaving.

I took a step inside, ignoring him. Looking around, I realized something.

This was the first home I had been invited into for over a century. I smiled at the thought.

Maybe I could make friends. Maybe I could create memories, even if my stay was short.

An hour an a half later, the girls and I were ready. We had gotten ready together because Starfire insisted, but none of us minded. I got to know them, and they seemed really nice.

I learned that Starfire was an alien, and Raven had a demon for a father. She seemed embarrassed at first, but then I told them how my entire family had been transformed into vampires, and that they were evil. Then, we just joked around the whole time.

Once it was time to put our dresses on, I was super excited, which shocked me. Usually, I'm never excited. But I guess talking to Starfire and Raven brought me out of my little shell.

Starfires dress was light pink, spaghetti straps, and princess cut. The skirt poofed out a little, but not much. It had light sparkles everywhere, and I must say, she looked gorgeous with her red hair in tight curls.

Raven wore a knee length, purple dress that had one shoulder. It was simple, but the way it hung on her was elegant.

"Here is your dress," Starfire beamed, handing me a big white box. I laid it on the bed, and carefully opened the lid. I gasped, holding up the beautiful, black, floor lengthed dress. It was straight, and was quite simple except for a group of gems on the side.

"Starfire...," I whispered, "it's beautiful."

"Hurry, and put it on!" she demanded, ignoring the compliment.

I grinned, walking into the bathroom to change. I slipped it on, and studied myself in the mirror.

My natural curls hung loosely, with nothing but a small bobby pin holding back my bangs.

Another look in the mirror made me furrow my brow. This dress seemed familiar. Like, really familiar.

"Starfire? Raven?" I asked, coming out of the bathroom.

They looked up at me and smiled. "That dress looks amazing on you," Starfire complimented, but I shook my head.

"Where did you get this dress?" I asked.

"There was a vintage place at the mall," Raven said, "we went in there looking for me, but the second Starfire saw that one, she demanded we buy it."

"But it's not vintage," I said.

Starfire nodded. "That's what we said. The woman working there said it was donated by some people who were here on vacation from London."

My eyes bulged. "L-London?" I asked, and she nodded. "Someone check the tag on the back. Is there a name?"

I felt Ravens cold fingers check the tag, and when she tucked the tag back in, I turned to see her nod. "Krys," she said, looking at me oddly.

I smiled looking down at the dress. "This is mine! I wore it years ago at a ball - a masquerade in fact."

"It is Fate!" Starfire giggled.

I smiled and grabbed my mask from my bag. Carefully, I tied it around my head, then fixed my hair so it would get messed up. Turning from the mirror, I faced Starfire, who had a white mask with baby pink feathers, and Raven, who had a full mask that was a deep purple, with gold trimming. Taking one last look in the mirror, we smiled and started to make our way downstairs where the boys were waiting.

Cyborg had done something to cover up his robot parts, and he looked quite handsome in his grey tux and black bow tie. His mask was rimmed in white, but had colorful triangles around the eye holes.

Beastboy had gotten a spray tan-I could smell it- and dyed his hair a light brown. He wore a black tuxedo, with a deep purple vest, and matching tie. His mask was purple also, with a pointed nose.

Robin wore a simple black tux, with a simple black tie, and his simple black mask. His hair was a mess, but it was the styled kind of mess.

And dang. He looked hot.

The boys turned to face us, and I saw Beastboys jaw dropped. I looked and saw his eyes trained on Raven, and I smirked when Raven blushed.

Cyborg walked over to Starfire, and offered his hand, which she took giddily. Beastboy offered his arm to Raven, and she blushed even more. I turned to follow them out the door, but was stopped by a tap on my shoulder.

I turned to see Robin smiling at me, holding out his arm. I smiled back, and looped my arm with his.

"So," I started, "what is so important about this ball?"

"There's a bad guy throwing it - Punk Rocker. He likes to use music to hypnotize people," Robin explained.

I nodded. "He sounds serious," I said chuckling.

"This is a picture of him," Cyborg said, holding up a mug shot.

I looked, and my jaw dropped. "Charlie?" I asked, looking the picture. "Charlie is alive?"

"You know him?" Robin asked.

I shrugged. "Kind of... A few years back, in London, we met at a masquerade, like this one. Actually, I think he was the one who threw it...," I trailed off in thought, then shrugged. "Anyway, we met, we danced, we drank. Then, later, after the party, I drank from him - I was kind of in the wrong crowd. I killed for fun then."

Everyone stopped walking, staring at me.

"What?" I defended. "I'm a vampire, it's my nature! But I haven't killed an innocent soul in three years."

They all shook their heads, and I swear, Robin watched me closer.

Now I knew the pairings. Robin didn't trust me, so he was my date. Probably to keep an eye on me.

We walked into the garage, and Cyborg started to open the door to the car, but I stoppe them.

"You know, I'm pretty sure that that car is pretty noticeable. And I'm also sure that there isn't enough room," I said.

"We'll what do you suggest?" Robin said, shaking his head.

"How much time do we have to get there?" I asked.

"Half an hour," Beastboy said, looking at his watch.

I grinned. "Perfect. Do you guys have a phone I could use?"

"This can work as a phone," Robin said, handing me a circular device with a T on it.

I raised an eyebrow, but shook my head. Thinking back to the limousine rental place I had passed in the city, I typed in the number, and waited.

"Louis' Limousines," a man answered. "How can I help?"

"I need a limo. Tonight," I demanded, and felt all eyes on me.

"I'm sorry miss, but you have to put in your order at least two weeks ahead to get one. Besides, because of the ball tonight, we're empty," the man said.

I pouted into the phone. "But sir, it would mean so much! Can't you pull a few strings, for me?" Power dipped into my voice, and I could feel the man's decision wavering.

"What are you-?"

I waved my hand in Robins face, shushing him.

On the end of the phone, it was silent. Finally, there was a sigh, and I grinned in victory. "Alright. We do have one more left. Just give me the address, and I'll be there."

"Just be at the beach, with the cliff side and caves. We'll be taking pictures there, and will need a ride to the ball," I said coolly.

"Yes ma'am. And your name is...?"

I smirked. "Krys."


	3. The Ball

**Okay, I'm actually really proud of myself for keeping up with my schedule... Anyway, here it is~**

* * *

We all waited on the beach, keeping an eye out for the limousine.

"I hope you know that you're paying," Robin said, for the fifth time.

I rolled my eyes. "I told you. We won't need to pay. They're letting us borrow the car." He opened his mouth to answer, but before he could, the limousine pulled up. The chauffeur stepped out of the limo, and walked towards me.

"Are you Krys?" He asked, looking me up and down.

"I am," I replied coolly.

The man nodded. "Well, my name is George. I will be your driver tonight, so I hope I don't disappoint," he chuckled.

I smiled. "I highly doubt that will be possible." The man chuckled again, then walked over and opened the door, motioning for us to get in. I let the others go first, then before I got in, I smiled at the chauffeur. "Thanks for this, we owe you one," I said, compelling him. "And don't tell anyone about anything you hear or see." His eyes dilated a bit, before he nodded. I smiled, climbing in and sitting next to Robin. "You're gonna think I'm crazy," I started, "but I have a plan to get Charlie to surrender."

"And your plan is...?" Cyborg asked.

I grinned. "Charlie is completely terrified of me. Or least he should be... But I could stalk him all night. He'll think he's going crazy, and then he'll go to prison willingly," I smirked.

"What did you do to him?" Beastboy asked.

I shrugged. "He asked me dance, and after a while he offered to walk me home. After we were far enough away from people, I drank and left him for dead," I explained, my eyes glazing over. "But I guess he survived, and is now a crazy maniac."

"No killing," Robin said sternly, then looked back up at the chauffeur, panicked.

I rolled my eyes. "Relax, he's not going to tell anyone about anything he sees or hears. Right, George?" I said, smiling at the man.

"Correct, Miss Krys," he smiled back.

"And how do you know he won't say anything?" Robin asked, looking annoyed.

"Because," I said, exasperated, "I compelled him. And unless he's been drinking vervain, or is wearing any, he's completely under my control."

"So the vervain stuff is real?" Raven asked. "What else is true?"

I laughed. "You're a fan of The Vampire Diaries?" I asked. She nodded, smiling. "Well, the vervain thing is true. So is the wooden stake, and sunlight thing," I explained. "But things like garlic, and a werewolf's bite is fake."

She and Beastboys eyes bulged. "What do you mean a werewolf's bite isn't poisonous?!" They exclaimed. I chuckled.

"We had to add some lies to the mix. We can't just go around spilling all our secrets."

"But there are such thing as werewolves?" Raven asked. I nodded.

"One of my best friends is a werewolf. So is my ex."

"You dated a dog?" Robin snickered.

I glared. "Yes, I did. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, no," he said, looking out the window. "It's none of my business what kind of animals you dated."

"I'll have you know, Cape Boy, that when we met, I was in a sticky situation, and he helped me out of it. And when he offered my family and I a safe life, I couldn't help but think he was sweet. So of course I would date him," I huffed. "It's better than dating a human, who can't defend themselves."

He glared. "Defend myself? I'm the leader of the Teen Titans. I was Batman's sidekick for years. I'm a master at all martial arts. Now you tell me that I can't defend myself."

I rolled my eyes. "In a fight against me, you'd have no chance," I taunted.

"Fine. As soon as we get back, you and I will fight," Robin declared.

I laughed. "Your on, Cape Boy."

* * *

We pulled up in front of a big white building. It had stairs leading up to the wide double doors, and people milled about everywhere. I smiled looking out the window, and in a second, George was there to open the door.

I stepped out, straining my ears to listen in on the people around me. To my left, I could hear a group of people talking about how they had to have tickets to get in. I cursed, turning to the Titans. "I hope you have tickets," I said.

Robin shook his head. "No, why?"

"Because otherwise we can't get in," I explained. He looked shocked, and I rolled my eyes. "Just follow me. I can get us in." I walked up the stairs, not even paying attention to the guy who was checking for tickets.

For a split second, I thought he would let us pass, but then his arm shot out, stopping me in my path.

"Tickets please," he said gruffly. I turned, and saw that he was about six feet tall, and really buff. He looked like he had a little bit of Chinese in him also. I smiled sweetly him, and nodded.

"Of course! How could I forget?" I asked myself, going through my small clutch that I had thought to bring at the last minute. I pretended to go through my clutch for a few minutes, then gasped. "Oh, my goodness!" I squealed, letting my accent come out thick. "I forgot them on the table! Now what are we supposed to do?" I said, feigning panic and facing the others.

The guard hesitated, looking at me. "Well... I'm sorry miss, but I'm not allowed to let you in without a ticket. I batted my eyelashes at him, pouting. "But sir, we all live too far away. And our ride already left. Please," I said, compelling him, "can you let us in? We promise to keep it a secret." His pupils dilated, and after a second he nodded.

"Alright. But keep this a secret, you understand?" I smiled and nodded. "Oh, thank you!" I exclaimed, and skipped into the giant building, the Titans right behind me.

"What did you do to him?" Robin asked me, when we were far away from the door.

I shrugged. "I compelled him. As long as a person isn't drinking or wearing vervain, I can make them do anything I want."

"Wicked." Beastboy grinned, looking at me.

I smiled. "Let's just hope that Charlie isn't paranoid, and doesn't have everyone here wearing vervain," I told them. "That would be bad."

We entered the ballroom, and I faltered in my step. "What's wrong?" Cyborg asked, looking around.

I shook my head. "It's an exact replica of the one held all those years ago," I breathed. "The only difference is the entertainment."

"Come on," Robin said, holding out his arm. "We should find a seat." I nodded, looping my arm with his, and he lead the way down the stairs.

I looked over the room, memorizing everything. There was a huge dance floor in the middle of the room, and couples were already waltzing. To the side, Charlie had placed round tables that seated six. The tables were far enough away that there was a bit too much room to dance, but there was plenty of space so people could easily maneuver their way around the tables. On the ceiling, there were many chandeliers, all surrounding a massive one. It had all kinds of jewels, including the usual crystals, and even some rubies, sapphires, and emeralds.

Looking around, I noticed that all the guest were either upper teens, or early twenties. And all of them were waltzing.

"I thought the teens of this century didn't know anything but dirty dancing and the dougie," I muttered, furrowing my brow.

Robin looked around, and I saw him squint in concentration. "Maybe it's a selective group of people?" He didn't sound sure, but I shrugged.

"Perhaps. But even in his last ball, in England all those years ago, the children were of royal blood and still didn't waltz like this," I said. Everyone began clapping politely when the orchestra finished their song. I glanced up at the stage, and studied the conductor. He was short, with a big belly, and thinning hair. His eyes were small, black, and beady. He had a smirk on his face, and I instantly didn't like him. For a second, I thought he caught me looking at him, but he turned away before I could tell for sure.

Robin led me over to an empty table, and the others followed. The boys all held out chairs, and us girls sat down. An older man came by with a tray, holding refreshments. "Would you like anything?" He asked. I pursed my lips, studying him.

"Do you have scotch?" I asked, compelling him.

"I'm sorry dear, but you look a little underage," he chuckled. My eyes flitted down to his name tag, which had a small flower attached.

Vervain.

I held my head up high, looking him in the eye. "Water then."

It came out more rude than I had planned, but the man only nodded before taking the others' orders, and leaving.

"Scotch?" Beastboy asked.

Raven nodded. "It's supposed to help with the thirst cravings, right?" She asked me.

I smiled. "You're the biggest fan of Vampire Diaries I've ever met," I teased. She blushed, and I chuckled. "But yes, alcohol does help with the cravings. And since vampires don't get drunk easily, it doesn't bother me."

"Why didn't you just compel the guy to get you a drink then?" Cyborg asked. "Like you did with the guard?"

I shrugged. "I tried. But Charlie has the servants wearing vervain. I can't compel them."

The orchestra started up again, and couples all over made their way to the dance floor. A minute later, the servant man came back with our drinks. He walked away, and I took a small sip. My mouth started to burn, and I coughed like I was choking.

"Are you okay?" Starfire asked next to me, looking panicked.

I nodded, pushing the glass far away from me. "Charlie is more paranoid than I thought," I explained. I took Robins soda and sniffed it. I recoiled from the smell, setting his glass back down. "He has the chefs slipping vervain in all the drinks." Robin picked up his glass, smelling it also.

"How can you tell?" He asked. I rolled my eyes, although I'm not sure he noticed.

"Because it burned my mouth. And after being around a couple hundred years, you learn how to point it out."

He muttered something about girls, and the table fell silent. We listened to the music for a few minutes, and after a while Beastboy stood abruptly. "I think we should dance," he said, reaching for Ravens hand. She looked startled, but gladly took his hand. Together they walked to the middle of the floor, and began to waltz.

"Who knew Tofu Boy could dance," Cyborg chuckled.

My forehead creased, watching them dance. "I didn't know they knew the waltz."

"The waltz..." Starfire murmured. "Come Cyborg," she said gleefully. "Let us dance the waltz." She dragged him onto the floor, and began to dance. At first Cyborg looked a little confused, but after a while, he began to dance as if he had been his whole life.

"Robin?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you notice anything... odd... about this?"

He nodded. "Beastboy's the biggest klutz I know, and Raven would never do something like this. Starfire doesn't know any earth dances, and Cyborg has never done anything like this, as far as I know."

I pursed my lips. "Charlie always had a way with music..." I muttered.

Robin nodded. "I had a feeling something bad would happen. And the last few times we fought him, I almost went deaf," he explained. "So I wore these." He pulled a small earbud from his ear. Unless you were really looking for it, you would've completely missed it.

A short laugh escaped me. "You are not what I expected, Robin," I complimented. He smirked, looking around. "Have you noticed that we're the only ones not dancing?"

Startled, I looked around. "I think... That the music has some kind of magic. It's like compelling the humans to dance," I thought aloud.

Robin nodded. "And it probably looks suspicious that we aren't dancing." He stood, and offered his hand. "May I have this dance?"

I smiled. "I will warn you, that I have been dancing the waltz since it was created... Almost."

Robin chuckled. "Well, back in Gotham, I did attend some balls. I can dance." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh really?" I asked. He sighed, leading the way to the dance floor. I felt his right hand on my waist, as his left hand held onto my right. I placed my left hand on his shoulder, and grinned as we started to dance.

We danced a few songs in silence before Robin spoke. "We should probably think of a plan on how to take these people out of this trance and capture Punk Rocker."

I nodded. "The charm is in the music. If we stop the music, we should stop the spell."

Robin nodded. "Alright. So, here's the plan..."


	4. Music

**Here's the next chapter, lovlies :) Please R&R to let me know if you like it :)**

* * *

Robin led in the dance, and we twirled as close to the stage as we possibly could. Once, I saw Charlie, but he was too busy dancing with a girl to notice me right next to him.

"Okay," Robin said, "while you stop the music, I'll take care of Punk Rocker."

I nodded. "And once the music stops, it should break the spell. The humans will probably be confused, but the others should realize what's going on."

Robin smiled at me, and we ducked away behind a curtain. "Be prepared for anything," he warned.

I nodded. "You, too. It's been a while since I've seen Charlie, but even then he had an evil heart."

Robin chuckled. "I trained with Batman, remember? I'm a master at martial arts. And when we get back to the tower, we're sparring, remember?" He joked.

"If I stay any later, you do realize that I'm not going to be able to leave town until tomorrow night, right?" I asked.

He sighed. "If you can help us get this guy in jail, I think we should be able to trust you," he decided.

I grinned. "That's so sweet," I said, pinching his cheeks lightly. "But I won't stay past my welcome. Now go, before we're caught!"

He rolled his eyes behind his mask, and then disappeared behind the curtain. I stuck to the shadows, making my way to the main stage.

I had told Robin that killing the music would be easy, but really, I had no clue how I was going to do it. I passed a stereo system that looked brand new, and an idea popped into my head. I looked around for speakers, but quickly noticed that the system was already hooked up to surround sound - all I had to do was plug it in. I fumbled around in my clutch for my iPod, and hooked it up. I went through my songs, looking for an upbeat tune, and picked the first one I saw - Taylor Swift's 'We Are Never Ever Ever Getting Back Together'. I turned the music up as loud as it would go, and heard the orchestra stop playing.

I peeked around the corner to see them all looking confused, but not one of them glancing my way. I looked further, but saw that everyone was still waltzing. In the crowd, I saw Robin, standing a few feet away from Charlie, who had frozen in his place, and was looking at the stage. Before he could see me, I hid back behind the curtain again.

Now what?

I took in my surroundings, and noticed a microphone. I used to sing when I was a little girl, but I hadn't sung in public for years. If I could somehow use compulsion, and put the power into my words, then could I break the spell?

Without a better plan, I picked up the mic and scrolled down until I found the song I was looking for. I stepped onto the stage as the opening of 'Rolling in the Deep' by Adele started to play. I closed my eyes, and tried to ignore the hundreds of people watching me in confusion. I started to sing, and as I did, I put power into my voice. I felt it radiate throughout the room, and even though I wasn't giving any orders, I could feel the commands taking over.

I opened my eyes, and immediately met Charlie's. He looked pale, and his eyes bulged. Everyone had stopped dancing, and the Titans were starting to creep up on Charlie. When the song was over, everyone was looking confused, and Charlie was running toward the stage.

Robin and Beastboy chased after him, while Raven and Starfire stood in front of the stage, ready to ambush him. The next song on my iPod started to play, but no one paid any attention to it.

Instead, everyone watched as Charlie ran forward, and jumped over Raven, and landed right in front of me.

"You," he breathed. "You bloody demon! You tried to kill me!"

I smiled. "Oh Charlie, are you still upset about that?" I asked, smirking. "Honestly, it's been, what? Five years? Give it a rest."

Cyborg started to creep up behind Charlie, but I shook my head. "The citizens," I mouthed, and he hesitated before nodding.

He took Raven, Starfire and Beastboy with him, but Robin stayed behind. I raised my eyebrow, but he ignored me.

"Let it go?!" Charlie shouted. "You dragged me into an alley and left me for dead!"

"Yes, I did," I said thoughtfully, studying him. "And yet you live."

He glared. He opened his mouth to speak, but instead he pulled a wooden stake from his jacket. He tried to stab me, but I dodged him, barely avoiding the cursed wood.

I tsked. "Charlie, Charlie, Charlie. You really should know better."

"How did you even find me?" He demanded, still clutching the stake tightly.

I smiled. "It's a funny story, actually. Remember that group of people I was with at your last ball?" I asked. "Well, it turns out that we didn't really get along, so now I'm on the run. And I just happened to run into the lovely Teen Titans, and decided to help them with this little mission."

"The Titans...?" He looked around, and noticed that Robin was standing by, ready to attack, and the others were helping the citizens get out.

He glared at me, and lunged again.

This time I was more prepared, and zipped out of the way, running behind him in a blur. "Now Charlie, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way," I taunted.

"How about my way?" He glared, holding the stake and chanting things under his breath.

I laughed, throwing my head back. "Oh Charlie," I said, still giggling, "you are no witch or warlock. Whatever spell you are chanting, it will have no affect on anyone."

"No, I'm not a warlock," Charlie said.

"I am."

I turned, and saw the conductor. He looked at me, and I crumpled to the ground, holding my head.

"Krystalyn!" Robin shouted, running towards me.

Charlie laughed. "Are you mad?" He exclaimed. "She's a vampire! She's probably compelling you!"

The pain stopped, and I shakily stood up. The warlock -conductor, whatever- smiled crookedly at me.

"Charlie, where the heck did you find a warlock?" I hissed, taking a step away from the beady eyed man.

"He's the one who saved me, of course," Charlie smirked. The conductor narrowed his eyes at me, and I fell again.

Robin took a step towards Charlie, and pulled out his staff.

"Oh please," Charlie sighed, his accent much thicker than mine. "You can't defeat me without your little teammates, and you know it. And I have magic on my side! I'm unstoppable!" He laughed, and I got back to my feet, still shaking slightly.

The rest of the Titans had gotten the citizens out, and were coming to help.

"Charlie. Magic is a dangerous thing," I said. "Especially if you're not the one controlling it."

"Nonsense," he spat. "Rodrick is my best mate, aren't you?" Charlie put his hand on the warlock's shoulder, and they both smiled, like they knew something I didn't.

The other Titans had reached the stage, and Robin stepped back with his team.

"You know," Charlie said, looking at me, "we ran into your little group about a year ago. They tried to kill us, but after Rodrick talked to them, they quickly saw reason."

I watched him wearily, prepared to run if needed. Charlie had hidden the wooden stake from view, but I was still cautious.

"I had a conversation with your brother... and Jeremy." Charlie smirked at me, and I felt my fangs poke through my gums. "They said that you owe them favors. And quite a few other things."

"Did they now?" I asked, lifting my chin. "Did they also tell you how they tried to rob a hospital of all blood bags, and then burn the place to the ground? Or did they forget to mention that?"

Charlie shrugged. "Not like I would care," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course not," I muttered. "So how did you find yourself in this little town?"

He glared. "I was trying to get away from you," he spat.

"Not to state the obvious or anything, but you kind of suck at it," I said dismissively.

He held his stake out again, grasping it tightly in his hand. "You know, after you tried to kill me, and Rodrick saved me, I had always dreamed of what I would do to you if I ever saw you again," he said. "And now you're here in front of me, and all I'm doing is trying to figure out how to kill you."

I grinned. "Well, the surprise attack was a good idea. And making all the servants wear vervain? Excellent touch," I complimented. "Next time, you might wanna make the doorman wear it too, though."

He narrowed his eyes, and charged. I easily dodged his attack, but stepped right into the warlock's path.

While the Titans fought Charlie, the warlock and I circled each other. I didn't dare make the first move, knowing that with with a blink of an eye, the guy could pop every blood vessel in my head. As we watched each other, the warlock looked at ease, studying me.

"So," he said, "this is the famous Krystalyn."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why? Is Charlie still talking about me?" I smirked.

"Charlie and your little gang. Your brother pulled me aside, asking me to search for you," he said. "While your old friends went North, following your little scent, I used the spirits to find you," he said.

I glared angrily.

Spirits.

They've always hated me.

The warlock and I circled each other again before he lunged.


	5. War and Peace

**This is really short, so sorry about that. I'm really happy with how well this story is going so far :) It did pretty well on Wattpad, but Fanfiction just seems more... I don't know. Different. Anyway, question: How would you guys feel about a Red X fanfiction? I've started on one, and I won't post it until I get quite a few chapters in, but would anyone be interested?**

* * *

When the warlock launched himself at me, I had to dive quickly to avoid becoming a shishcabob. Quickly, I spun around, and made to kick him in the jaw. As soon as my foot made contact, a jolt of electricity went through me.

I flew back, hitting the opposite wall and falling to the ground in a daze.

"Krystalyn!" I heard Starfire yell.

I sat up and shook my head. There was black soot all over my face and arms, and my blonde hair was sticking straight up. The air reeked of metal, which struck me as odd. I blinked a few times, shocked.

Heh. Shocked. Lightning. Pun.

The warlock stood on the stage, laughing. "Silly demon," he chuckled darkly. "Didn't you know that lightning was powerful?"

I glared. The Titans were busy with Charlie, but they kept glancing over at me. I looked back at Rodrick, who was smiling menacingly.

I stood, and before he could blink, I was in front of him. "Silly warlock," I taunted. "Didn't you know that lightning never strikes twice?"

He furrowed his brow, and I punched him square in the jaw. The Titans finished with Charlie - he was passed out unconscious on the floor - but kept their distance from the warlock and me. He stood back up, and stared me in the eye. I dropped down, holding my head, and struggling to keep calm. I couldn't give into the pain. Even if he pops every blood vessel in my body, I cannot show him that the pain gets to me.

And so, with that thought in my head, I took one good, swift movement to swing my feet around and knocked him off his feet. He landed on his face, groaning.

"This time, stay down," I hissed. In the distance, I could hear sirens, but they sounded a long way off.

"So... Could you explain to us what just happened?" Beastboy asked. I just laughed it off. I think I'll keep some secrets to myself...

* * *

When we got back to the tower, everyone was dead on their feet. Robin didn't even mention the sparring match that we had planned, and went straight to bed after yelling at Beastboy to take me to the guest room.

Beastboy was too tired to complain, so as we were walking down the hall, he would point doors and saying who's room they were.

"That's Robins room, this is mine, and this one will be yours," Beastboy said with his eyes closed.

I laughed at him as he blindly opened the door. We stepped inside, and I lost my breath. The room was simple, but yet elegant. The walls were a comforting light brown, with white trim. The entire far wall was a window, which had me panicking for a second before I realized there were pale yellow drapes. On the center left wall, there was a queen sized bed with a yellow comforter, matching the drapes. The bed itself was a rich brown, and to its right, a matching table. On the right wall, a large dresser sat, with a big oval mirror over it. On both sides, there was a door, leading to who knew what.

"Thank you," I said, smiling. Beastboy nodded, mumbling something, then walked out.

The door closed, and a second later, I heard a thump. Furrowing my brow, I stuck my head out the door, and my eyes widened when I saw my little green friend passed out on the floor, with his thumb in his mouth.

I just laughed, and went back inside my room. I stood in front of the dresser, looking at both of the doors.

"Eenie, meenie, miney, moe," I whispered, pointing the doors. My finger landed on the left door, so I walked over to it, and pulled the handle.

Inside was a huge - and empty - walk-in closet.

"Wow," I breathed. I stepped inside, and twirled around. I've always wanted a walk-in closet, I thought. Then I shook my head at myself. Tomorrow, I would leave.

I had to, otherwise the Fangs would find me, and attack the city.

Sighing, I walked out of the closet, and opened the next door. It was a bathroom, with light yellow walls, a granite sink, a toilet, and a shower that had a rubber ducky shower curtain, which had me laughing.

I opened the medicine cabinet above the sink, and found a small bottle of pain killers. I closed the cabinet door, and jumped when I saw my reflection in the mirror.

My blonde hair stood straight up, with the ends charred. My cheeks were black with soot, and I had a crazy look in my eye.

I looked like a younger, blonde wife of Frankenstein.

I rolled my eyes at myself, and took off my dress, leaving it a piled heap on the floor, and jumped into the shower. After I scrubbed my body till it was red, and shampooed three times, I hopped back out, only to realize I had no clothes - my back pack was in Starfire's room.

I groaned, and threw my underwear on, going back into my room. Before I sat down on the bed, I closed the drapes, and made sure that it would be impossible for sunlight to come through.

Then I laid down, and stared into the darkness. Despite me being struck by electricity, and just getting out of the shower, I was tired. I fell asleep in two minutes.


	6. Team Meeting

**Hey guys. So, I started work tonight, and I'm not sure how it will affect my posting schedule. Hopefully, it won't be a big deal, but you never know :/ Any way, work sucks. I hate it. I just want to watch Netflix and drink tea all day -.-**

* * *

The next morning, I awoke to something jumping on my stomach.

When I opened my eyes, I saw a green squirrel staring at me. Shocked, I sat straight up, knocking the animal to the floor, and making the covers fall down, revealing me in my strapless bra.

The animal grew to the size of a short human, and then took the form of a blushing Beastboy. "Um... I... Uh... Sorry," he rushed out before turning into a cheetah and sprinting out of the room.

I just laughed at the green fellow's retreating back. I climbed out of bed and stretched, yawning. Then, using my super speed, I dashed into Starfire's room across the hall, grabbed my bag, and zipped back.

I hummed to myself while picking out an outfit - which ended up being my favorite pair of black, stretchy pants with my white, flowy shirt. Digging around in my bag, I found my black high heeled boots and pulled them on. I never did like makeup, and only wore it on special occasions, so I didn't bother.

I glanced in the mirror, and saw my hair was a tangled mess, so I combed it with my fingers, then nodded to myself. I then skipped out of my room and made my way to the living room.

Right before I stepped into the room, however, I froze. Yesterday, when we were walking through, that one wall was all glass. I had to run through just to get to Starfire's room. What do I do now?

"Hey Krystalyn," Cyborg said from behind me. "Sleep well?"

I nodded, smiling. "The best sleep I've had in quite a while, actually," I admitted.

He chuckled, walking past me into the main room. "C'mon, I'll make breakfast."

"Um... Cyborg?"

"Yeah?" he asked, turning towards me.

"Um... Is there a way to, like, make the sun... You know..." I trailed off.

Cyborg looked confused, but then realization dawned on him. "Oh yeah! Give me a second," he said, holding up a robotic finger. I chuckled as he ducked through the doorway.

I heard a lot of banging and rustling, and heard Beastboy ask what Cyborg was doing several times (all of which Cyborg ignored). Another minute, and Cyborg was back, opening the door wide, letting me see metal shutters covering the window, giving the room a lockdown look and feel.

"Thank you," I said, smiling.

Cyborg gave me a mock bow, then rushed to the small kitchen area, preparing food.

No one else was in the room except for Beastboy, who was avoiding my gaze. I just laughed at him, and ruffled his hair.

"Relax B," I chuckled. "No harm, no foul, right?"

He blushed a bright crimson, shrugging.

"Wait, what did I miss?" Cyborg asked, glancing up from his cooking.

"Beastboy decided to wake me up," I smirked, "and caught me in a not so decent manner."

Beastboy blushed more as Cyborg roared with laughter. After they calmed down, I began to ask questions.

"So," I started, "how long have you guys been a team?"

Cyborg shrugged. "A few years."

"Yup, that's us! Teen Titans forever!" Beastboy exclaimed.

I smiled at his outburst. The door opened, and Raven stepped through, gliding through the air.

"Why is it so dark?" She asked.

"Sorry," I shrugged. Raven just raised an eyebrow, and chuckled softly.

"So where are Robin and Starfire?" I asked.

Cyborg shrugged while flipping an egg. "Robin is probably in the training room, and Starfire might be on the roof."

"You have a training room?" I asked.

"We have a place outside where we train, too," Beastboy chimed.

Cyborg placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of Beastboy and I, grinning at his work.

"Ew!" Beastboy shouted. "I can't eat this!"

I raise my eyebrow at Raven, who had sat down next me. "He's a vegetarian," she explained, and took his plate.

I just rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"Friends!" Starfire exclaimed, floating into the room. "Outside, it is bright, but inside, it is dark. Why?"

I blushed, fumbling with my fork. "Guilty," I mumbled.

Cyborg smirked at me, and placed another plate of food in front of the alien girl. "I spoke with Robin," Starfire said, with a faint smile. "He says that the team has matters to discuss. He says-"

Alarms started to blare, and I winced. Robin ran through the door, slightly sweaty. "Titans, trouble!" he declared, but it was unnecessary.

The others were abandoning their food, and dashing to the door. I sat there awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

Before I could ask, Robin turned to me. "We'll be back soon," he said. "Until then, hold down the fort." He smirked, and left.

I pursed my lips, and sighed.

Now what?

I didn't know anything about this place, and there was nothing to do. Looking around, I noticed the mess that was left in the kitchen. With nothing else to do, I shrugged, and began to wash off the plates.

With my super speed, it only took a few minutes. I then straightened everything on the coffee table, and soon, I was cleaning the whole tower. I left everyone's rooms alone, because I didn't want to mess up anything-plus, when I went into Beastboys room, I almost fell over because of the smell.

Two hours later, I had the tower sparkling on the inside, and I heard a car pull into the garage. I was sitting on the couch, reading a magazine I had found when the others came in.

"...I'm telling you, Cyborg, I could totally kick your butt-"

I looked up when Beastboy cut his sentence short. "What's up, guys?" I asked, trying to hide my laughter at their faces.

"What happened to this place?" Cyborg asked. "It's...clean."

I chuckled. "Very observant," I noted.

"Marvellous!" Starfire squealed. "It is lovely!"

"I really hope you didn't clean Beastboy's room, for your own safety," Raven said, and I chuckled at Beastboy's hurt face.

"I went into his room once, because I found some dirty clothes-which, by the way, why were socks in the cabinets?" I asked.

Beastboy blushed, then muttered something about a bathroom, dashing off.

Robin chuckled, then turned to me. "Thanks for cleaning up around here, but you didn't have to," he said, smiling.

I shrugged. "It's no problem. In my day, all us women did was clean the house. Besides, it's the least I could do," I told him, flipping the page in my magazine. "Ooh! Killer heels!" I exclaimed, pointing at a pair of stiletto boots.

"They look very uncomfortable," Starfire noted, looking at the picture.

"Oh, they would be fine," I said. "It's all about the look, if you ask me."

"Fashion is a waste of time," Raven stated, making some tea.

I laughed. "But Raven, you're so stylish!" I told her.

Cyborg muttered stuff about girls, then sat down next to me, grabbing a controller off the table. "Who's up for a round of video games?" he asked everyone.

Raven was meditating, Starfire was cooking, Robin had disappeared, and Beastboy was still hiding somewhere.

So, Cyborg turned to me. "C'mon Blondie," he said, holding out a controller. "You know you want to."

I laughed. "I've never played before. You would beat me too easily," I said, flipping the page on the magazine.

"Please?" Cyborg begged, giving me a puppy dog face.

I pursed my lips, unable to ignore the puppy dog face. "Fine," I sighed, and Cyborg whooped.

We played for an hour, and Cyborg beat me at every game. Finally, after my twelfth defeat, Robin walked in.

"We need to have a team meeting," he announced. Cyborg paused the game, Starfire stopped her cooking, and Raven peeped an eye open.

I stood up, and grabbed my magazine. "I'll get Beastboy on my way up," I told them, and Robin smiled in thanks.

I walked down the hall, thinking.

What were they talking about? Me? Probably. They're trying to figure out the best way to get rid of me.

I sighed as I reached Beastboys room, and knocked on the door. He didn't answer, so I knocked again-no answer.

I put my ear against the door, and heard the sound of gunshots from a TV. I rolled my eyes.

"Beastboy!" I called, banging on the door. "Beastboy!" I heard the TV being shut off, and a second later the door opened.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Robin called for a team meeting," I told him, chuckling. "Team includes you."

Beastboy smiled. "Alright, I'm going," he said, stepping out of the room.

I crossed the hall to my room, and shut the door.

Now what to do?

* * *

-Robins POV-

Cyborg, Raven and Starfire were sitting on the couch when Beastboy came in.

"What's up?" he asked, sitting down in between Raven and Star.

"Krystalyn," I said simply.

"What about her?" Cyborg asked. "I like her."

Beastboy and Raven nodded.

"What about you, Star?" I asked.

She grinned. "She is marvellous!"

I smiled. "So what do to guys think about making her part if the team?" I asked them.

"Booyah!" Cyborg shouted.

"Dude, for real?" Beastboy asked.

I nodded. "What do you girls think?" I asked them.

Starfire was nodding so fast, I thought she would break her neck. I turned to Raven, who had a thoughtful look on her face.

"What?" I asked her.

"If she's going to be part of the team, she will have to be able to fight in the daylight," Raven said.

"Yeah, that's gonna be a problem," Beastboy said.

"You look like you have an idea," I observed, and Raven nodded.

"She said that her life was almost exactly like the show 'The Vampire Diaries', right?" Raven asked. Beastboy nodded, looking excited.

"I saw an episode of that once!" he exclaimed. "They had these rings that let them walk in the sun!"

Even Raven was smiling. "If I look around long enough, I'm sure I can find a spell to make a ring," she said.

Starfire clapped. "Yes! And I will help!"

"I will too," Cyborg announced.

I smiled. Krystalyn would be staying.

That is, if we could talk her into it.


	7. Spar

***Peeks out from behind the corner* You guys aren't too mad, right? Heh heh... I'm sorry :( I ended up having tons of homework that needed done Friday and work all weekend. Working sucks, man. Is it bad that I'm kind of hoping it brings down my grades so my parents make me quit? Anyway... sorry for the EXTREMELY late update. And I have work again tomorrow, so I'll probably post the next chapter in a couple of hours or something. Crap... now I'm wondering if I updated my Spiderman fic on my other website... Did I already update this Friday? Oh well. Here's the late (or early, my mind's scrambled) chapter!**

* * *

-Krystalyn's POV-

It was half an hour before Robin said their meeting was over.

Everyone seemed more happy in the tower, but I couldn't figure out why. It was a little bit after lunch when the alarm went off again.

Everyone started rushing out, but I just sat on the couch, going through my magazine for the third time.

"Here Blondie," Cyborg said, motioning me over to the computer. "This is hooked to our ear pieces. You can talk to us through this mic," he pointed to a little mic to the left. "You can do surveillance for us."

"Cool," I said, sitting down. The screen immediately showed the city, where a giant monster made of stone was terrorizing the citizens.

"Titans, go!" Robin shouted, and they ran out.

"Wait! Surveillance of what?" I called, and Cyborg turned.

"Just make sure everything goes okay everywhere," he said, smiling.

"Perfect sense," I huffed, then spun my chair around to face the screen. Withing two minutes, the team showed up, and I watched them fight the bad guy. I winced when Starfire was thrown into a wall, and again when Cyborg was thrown the street, creating a crater. I watched them fight for another twenty minutes before an alarm suddenly started to go off in the tower.

It was different than one that told the team about trouble in the city.

"Uh, guys?" I called into the mic.

"What's up?" I heard Cyborgs voice come through.

"Um... There's an alarm going off in the tower. What is it?" I left the mic on for a bit so they could hear the loud buzzing.

"That's the intruder alarm!" Robin shouted. "Krystalyn, we're too busy here. Can you take care of that?" he asked.

I nodded, then remembered they couldn't see me. "Consider it done," I told him, then slid out of my chair, dashing down the hall.

I used my super hearing to listen, and I heard faint footsteps on the opposite side of the tower. I ran back to the main room, and hid behind the couch.

There were three figures, two boys, and one girl. The girl had pink hair, in pigtails, and was obviously the leader. One of the guys was huge, with red, crazy hair. The other one was a kid, and had a backpack sprouting spider legs.

"Good idea letting those nose pickers deal with Rock Head," the kid said.

"Good ideas are the only ones I have," the girl said, smirking.

The giant guy grunted, and I got the feeling that was all he knew what to do.

"Ugh, why is it so dark in here?" the girl asked. "Gizmo, will you fix that?"

The kid, Gizmo, smirked. "On it," he said, and started walking in his spider legs toward me.

I stood up from my hiding place to face him. "Well, what do we have here?" I asked them, and they all looked shocked.

"Hey! We were here first!" Gizmo shouted, looking angry.

I felt my fangs pop out, and the veins under my eyes darken. I hissed at them, an they all backed away, Gizmo yelping in surprise.

"What are you?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Were the fangs not enough?" I asked. "Because, you know, it's been a while since my last feeding."

"V-v-vampire!" the girl screamed.

They started to run away, towards the door that would take them up to the rooms, but I used my super speed to get in front of them.

"Going somewhere?" I laughed at their faces, and started to stalk forward. "Why don't you stay?" I asked them.

They backed up to the couch, and cowered in fear. Gizmo looked like he was about to pee himself, with the giant guy close to it.

"There's the door," I said, pointing. "Unless you want to be my afternoon snack, I suggest-"

They were already running, and before they could reach the door, it sprung open to reveal the Titans. I flinched back from the light, but laughed as the trio completely ignored my friends, and ran out.

"What the...?" Robin said aloud, watching them go. He looked at me, his eyes widening. "What happened to you?!"

I rubbed at my eyes, trying to make the veins vanish. Eventually, I felt my fangs recede, and I looked back up at the five teens in front of me.

"Sorry about that," I told them. "I had to get rid of them somehow."

I chuckled at Beastboy's shocked face. He was still looking out the door.

"What did you do to them?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Probably gave them nightmares for the next couple months," I smirked.

"Krystalyn, what was wrong with your face?" Starfire asked.

I smiled. "It's what happens when I go full vampire mode," I told her.

"Did it hurt?" She asked.

I chuckled. "No, it's completely painless... For me, anyway," I said. I checked the time on the microwave.

Four o'clock.

I sighed and sat back down on the couch.

"You seem troubled," Starfire said.

I shrugged. "It's only four. I can't leave until sundown, and that's not for another few hours," I said.

The others exchanged glances.

"What?" I asked.

"Krystalyn," Robin started. "We have a proposition."

"And that is...?" I asked.

He held out a little, yellow circular device, with a 'T' on it. "Will you be part of our team?" he asked.

"W...what?" I asked, unsure if I had heard correctly.

"Friend, will you please be part of the Titans?" Starfire asked.

"I...I...no," I said.

"Woohoo! Guys, she said y-" Beastboy stopped in the middle of his sentence. "Wait, no?"

"No, I will not join your team," I said again, more firmly.

"Why?" Cyborg asked.

"I come with a burden," I said, shrugging. "I have enemies from all over chasing me. Most of them are witches, several hunters, and my old group. I can't stay in a place too long," I told them. "I've already been here long enough."

"Krystalyn, you're our friend now," Robin said, putting his hand on my shoulder. "We're willing to put up with a few more bad guys."

I shook my head. "Humans," I muttered. "You don't understand. Besides, even if I did accept, the most I could do would be to just sit at the computer and do surveillance."

"Actually, I'm working on that," Raven said. "I've been doing research on how to make one of those rings."

"Even if you did find a spell, you are no witch," I told her, my accent getting thicker by the second.

"It would still be worth a shot," Robin said.

"No," I growled, standing up. "I will be in my room. When the sun sets, I'll be gone."

"Wait," Robin stopped me, putting his hand on my shoulder. "We still have that sparring match."

I turned. "You mention this now? I'm far to angry to be doing such childish things. And as I've told you before, it would be too easy to defeat you," I spat.

"Well, how about a deal?" he said. "All of us will spar you, together. If we win, you stay."

"And if you lose?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Then you can you leave, and we won't try to stop you," he said.

"Robin!" Starfire said, looking shocked.

I raised my chin, unable to resist a challenge. "You have a deal."

* * *

We stood in the training room, five against one.

In normal circumstances, it would seem unfair. However, this was not.

"On whose mark?" I asked.

Robin smirked. "Yours," he said.

Ugh. So confident.

"Alright,"I said, standing up straight. "Go."

I stood still as the five of them charged. Robin jumped, and tried to tackle me, but I stepped out of the way, and he fell on his face. I heard Cyborgs arm cannon charging up, and I flipped behind him right as he was about to shoot. The sonic energy hit the wall, leaving a small hole leading to the hallway. All at once, something slammed into my back, sending me flying forward.

"Sorry!" Starfire hurried, looking panicked.

"No, I'm sorry," I said, running and jumping towards her, only to be stopped by Beastboy in the form of an elephant.

I landed back onto the ground gracefully, standing straight back up, my head held high.

"Azerath, metrion, zinthos!"

I turned at Raven's words, not knowing what she was doing. Too late, I was hit with dark energy, and I flew back, hitting a wall. I slid down to the ground, groaning.

Robin kneeled down next to me, smirking. "So, you'll be staying then?"

I glared, my eyes darkening. "You realize I have to feed?"

He nodded. "Already thought about it," he said.

I raised my eyebrows. "And?"

"Once the local hospital realizes our predicament, I'm sure they'll be willing to donate a few blood bags."

I glared, and stood up. "I'll be in my room," I declared. "And when someone you don't know knocks in the door, don't let them in."

I walked out of the training room, clenching my teeth.

"Someone's a sore loser..." Beastboy muttered.

"I heard that!" I snapped, sticking my head back in the room.

He gulped, and they were silent.


	8. The Ring

**Okay, I'm not sure if I'll be able to update Friday. I'm closing at work, and basically have to be there as soon as school lets out. But it is Friday, so depending on what time I get home I might update late that night. It just kind of depends. Again, sorry for the super late chapter that I only posted yesterday. (I know, I'm an awful person.)**

* * *

It had been three days. I could be in Kansas by now, but the Titans were refusing to let me leave. I could be gone. In another state. Heck, a different country.

Beastboy and Raven have everyone watching The Vampire Diaries, to 'search for clues'.

I hadn't fed since the night we all first met, and it was beginning to take its toll in me. I was much weaker, and my senses were dull. However, I hadn't mentioned anything to Robin. I can fend for myself, I don't need donated blood.

Suddenly, someone was banging on my door for the second time today. "We found it!" Beastboy yelled, still knocking. "We really got it this time!"

I groaned. "You 'really got it' the past two times!" I shouted back.

"Please!" he called.

I trudge over, and opened the door. "I swear, this is your last chance. If this ring doesn't work, I'm done. Got it?"

"We got it," Robin said, coming down the hall.

He held out a ring, with a silver band, and had little diamonds surrounding a square emerald. It used to be my mothers ring, a long time ago.

I followed the two boys to the main room, where the others were waiting, with hopeful looks. I stuck my hand out, and Robin placed the ring in my hand. I stuck it on my finger, and glanced over to make sure that I would have an easy escape when the ring didn't work.

"Alright," I said, "I'm ready." I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain, but nothing happened. "Cyborg, I said I was ready."

I was getting impatient. If they didn't hurry this up, I would walk out now.

"Krystalyn," Raven said. "It worked."

I slowly opened my eyes, and noticed the sun shining through the windows. My eyes widened as I soaked in the light. It was so much warmer than I remembered, and so much brighter. I walked to the windows, my eyes on the horizon, where the sun was beginning to set.

My eyes watered, and I turned around to face the Titans. "Thank you," I said. "So much."

Beastboy grinned. "So you'll stay? You'll be a Titan?" he asked hopefully.

I laughed, and a tear slid down my cheek. "Yes, I'll stay. It's the least I can do," I cried, nodding.

"Friend, why are you crying?" Starfire asked. "I thought you would be happy."

I smiled, and gave her a bone crushing hug, forgetting about my strength. Luckily, it didn't affect her, because of her alien strength. "I am happy, Star," I said. "I'm the happiest vampire alive- er, dead." I laughed at myself, going around, and giving everyone else a hug, too. "But, I really do have to warn you," I said. "My old group, the Fangs, they're after me. And if they come here, we're all dead."

"Krystalyn, we took you down pretty easily," Robin reminded me, smirking. "I'm pretty sure we can handle a few more vampires."

I shook my head. "It's a little more than a few vampires, Robin," I said. "It's a gang. When I was with them, there were about ten werewolves, and five vampires."

"That... could be a problem," Raven muttered.

"You're our friend now, Krystalyn," Robin said, putting his hand on my shoulder. "And we'll do anything to make sure our friends are safe."

I smiled. "Thank you. All of you."

"Hey, no problem, Blondie," Cyborg said, putting his arm around me "So, what do you want to do? Now that you got a fancy ring, you can enjoy the sun... at least until it goes down."

I chuckled, and looked out the windows. "Can we just watch the sunset?" I asked, stepping closer to the window.

"One sunset, coming up!" Beastboy shouted, grabbing my arm, and pulling me down the hall, until we got to a set of stairs. "After you, my lady." Beastboy gave me a mock bow, and I giggled.

"Why thank you, kind sir," I said, curtsying, then making my way up the steps. At the top, there was a door, and when I opened it, I recoiled back from the sunlight, still slightly fearful. I stepped outside, and smiled, finally able to see the sun for the first time in over three hundred years.

It was beautiful. The sun was just beginning to touch the water in the distance, and several colors danced on the sea. The sky was a light orange, and the water had a pinkish hue. The bright, yellow rays expanded over the sky, and a cool breeze washed over me. The sun was warm on my cold, undead skin, and I closed my eyes. I began to twirl, and I threw my head back, my arms outstretched. I heard the others laughing softly behind me, but I didn't care. I could walk in the sun, and enjoy it's warmth. I no longer had to hide in the day, or walk at night.

Nothing could ruin this moment. Nothing.

I opened my eyes, as I realized something, then turned to the others. "You know what?" I asked, grinning ear to ear.

They were all still smiling, and trying to hide their laughter, but Robin was the only one able to make words. "What?" he asked.

"The Fangs don't have daylight rings," I sang, spinning again. "I don't have to worry about them attacking me in the day! I feel... almost free." I ran over to them, and pulled them all into a group hug, and didn't let go until they all turned blue.

When they got their breath back, Cyborg got a questioning look on his face. "That's one problem down," he said, "but what about your, ah, diet?"

I blinked. Of course. How could I forget such an important detail?

"I've been talking to the doctors at the hospital in the city," Robin said. "They said they could spare some blood bags for you."

I smiled. "Thanks," I said. "But could we please get some scotch, or wine, or something?"

Robin sighed. "That would be very hard to get, Krystalyn," he said. "We're all underage."

"I'm not!" I declared. "I'm over three hundred."

"Well, you look like you're fifteen," Robin said, smirking.

"Technically, I'm frozen at sixteen for the rest of eternity," I said.

Beastboy choked on air, spluttering and gasping for breath. Cyborg slapped him the back, and Beastboy slowly started to calm down. "But, but...," the little green guy trailed off, then started over. "But other things are fake, and I thought was just a myth, too."

I shook my head sadly. "No. That part is true."

"But... in the show, there's a cure!" Beastboy exclaimed. "Maybe we can figure that out, too."

I laughed. "Green Bean, you're thinking way ahead. Eleanor and William - er, Elena and Stephen - never found the cure. No one even thinks it exists. It's probably just something that the Hunters made up to lure in vampires," I said. "But believe me, if there was a way to reverse this curse, I would do it. But, it'd be just like bringing a human back to life. I'm already dead."

Robin had a thoughtful look on his face. "But what if?" he asked. "What if there is a cure?"

"But there isn't," I said. "And you will not waste time researching a myth."

Robin shared a look with the others, but nodded. "Alright. But only because we kind of forced you to stay here in the first place."

I smiled. "Good. Now, let's enjoy this sunset."

* * *

_He looked over the cliff, sniffing the air._

_Her scent was gone. They had tracked her all the way to northern Canada, but the trail suddenly ended. She could have jumped into the water, but that was highly unlikely. Krystalyn was raised hundreds of years ago, and still clung to her old life in as many ways as possible. She would never do something like swim, unless forced to. _

_He just didn't understand. He had eyes and ears everywhere in the word. He had friends of every being, supernatural, and natural. He should have found her by now. Heck, he should have found her three years ago, when she first slipped away, but Krys was smart, even for a lady raised in the 1600's. Unlike most women from that time, she actually used her brain. _

_It used to be good, back when she was a Fang. But now, it was just bad news. Just when he thought he had her, she would pull a stunt, and be gone again. If he didn't find her soon, he would surely go berserk, and murder more than just one of his fellow gang members, like last time. _

_"Jeremy," a voice said, and the man on the cliff side turned. _

_"Yes, Claire?" he asked, visibly unpleased by the interruption of his thoughts._

_They girl was young, and small. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight, as the vampire skin usually did. Her blonde hair fell in waves, framing her heart shaped face. Her eyes were green, not at all like her sister's. _

_Jeremy hated Claire. Yes, she was sweet, and charming, and had the gift of controlling the thoughts of others, including vampires and werewolves, but she just reminded Jeremy of Krys. _

_"Sir," the young girl said, "the warlock, Rodrick, has sent word. He has seen Krystalyn, but refuses to say where." _

_"How come you have not taken care of it yet?" Jeremy growled. _

_The girl whimpered, slightly stepping back. Yes, vampires were stronger, and just a split second faster, but Jeremy was terrifying. Never, would she ever even attempt to get on his bad side. "Sir, I tried, but Alicia wouldn't give me the phone so I could speak with him."_

_The man's eyes darkened as his canine teeth began to grow. If anyone were to die soon, it would be Alicia. She was always causing trouble, and had threatened to challenge him for Alpha numerous times. Yes, she would have to go. And soon, before she gained followers. _

_"I will deal with Alicia," Jeremy said, turning back to face the horizon. "Fetch me the witch. I must have a word with her. In private." An evil smile crept to his face, highlighting a scar just above his nose. "We have important matters to discuss about you vampires." _

_Claire gulped, unsure of the meaning of his words. "Yes sir," she said, slightly bowing, then bolting away._

_She missed her sister. When she had been there, she kept Jeremy in check. She didn't let him boss everyone around. _

Oh Krys_, she thought, _why did you leave me here?


	9. Obsessions

**Work sucks, and I hate. I burned my thumb and it hurts to type because someone in the world decided we needed to add spaces in between every. Freaking. Word. Sorry this is late :( Enjoy~**

* * *

"Beastboy!" I screamed, running through the kitchen, searching for the little green munchkin. I heard a gasp, and turned swiftly to see my target duck behind Cyborg, who was looking at us confusedly.

"What did he do this time?" Cy asked, stepping out of my way to give me a clear shot.

I ignored his question, all my focus on Beastboy. "I will give you two seconds," I said, "to hand it over before I destroy every video game in this tower."

Cyborg and Robin both stepped in front of me, panic on their faces. "Isn't that a little... harsh?" Robin asked.

"The hospital said that I only get four blood bags a month. I haven't fed since the night we first met," I growled. "If that green bean wants to live another day, I suggest he gives. It. Back."

"I told you I would, after you promised to not drink it in front of me," Beastboy defended.

"You were in my room!" I shouted. "I warned you I was going to drink it, and you didn't listen!"

"How did B even take it from you in the first place?" Cyborg asked, and I stuck out my tongue.

"Wait," Robin said, holding up his hands. "You haven't eaten since the night we met? Krystalyn, that was a week ago."

"I have a small ration, I gotta save it," I mumbled. "_Maybe_, if you had gotten the alcohol like I asked, this wouldn't be happening."

Robin sighed. "We told you that we weren't sure we could get it, considering we're all underage."

I sighed. "Maybe you should let me get it," I said. "I could easily compel them into thinking that I'm legal."

"Krystalyn," Raven sighed, coming into the room. "We're heroes. We're suppose to be model citizens, not going out and buying liquor."

I huffed, and crossed my arms. "Fine. Now Beastboy, I mean it, give me the blood bag, before I drink you."

He gulped, and handed it over. I smirked, and grabbed a straw from the kitchen, and walking back upstairs.

"I suggest you don't get on her bad side," I heard him whisper, and the others chuckled. I just rolled my eyes, poking the straw through the bag, and taking a long drink.

Mm. B Positive.

* * *

Sirens in the tower started to blare, and I dashed out of my room to see what was going on. The others were crowded around the computer, and I stood next to them. "What's up?" I asked.

"Slade," Robin growled.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who that is," I said. "I'm new, remember?"

He glared, and I held up my hands. "You don't like sarcasm, do you?" I asked.

He glared again, and Beastboy stifled a laugh. "Titans, GO!" Robin shouted, and we ran outside. Starfire grabbed Robin, and started to fly over the water, Beastboy grabbed Cyborg, turning into a pterodactyl, and Raven, too, began to levitate. I sighed, and began running over the water. I had to keep a constant speed, or I would trip on a wave or something: this, I knew from experience.

I followed the others into the city, still unsure of the layout. Starfire and Robin were in the lead, and led us to the bank, where several men - no, robots - were in the process of stealing jewels.

"This should be fun," I smirked.

"Titans, GO!" Robin shouted, and we all attacked. Because there were so many, we were all fighting about five guys each. Really, it was no problem. We all easily took down the robots, but for some reason, Robin saved one.

"Where's Slade?" he asked, glaring at the silent machine.

"He does know that's a robot, right?" I whispered to Cyborg, who shrugged.

"He does this every time," he whispered back. "Finding Slade is his top priority. He'll do just about anything to get him."

"Answer me!" Robin shouted at the robot. He removed the mask, and revealed a screen, with a masked man - or robot, I wasn't sure.

"Hello, Robin," the man said, and his voice sent shivers down my spine.

_"I heard you have a new teammate." _

"Tell me where you are," Robin growled, and my eyes widened at his hostile tone.

_"Patience, Robin."_ The man waved, sort of in a _toodle_-_loo_ gesture, and was gone.

Robin took a deep breath, and slowly stood up. "Come on, let's get back to the tower," he said, walking out the door without looking back. "I have some research to do."

"What about the robots?" I asked. "You can't leave them here. Slade will be able to re-use them if he finds them again."

Robin paused. "Even if we do get rid of them, he'll just get more."

I started to say more, maybe even suggest that we dump the old machines in the sea, but Beastboy put his hand on my shoulder, shaking his head.

"It's best to let him be," he told me. "Every time we have a fight with some of Slade's minions, he disappears into his room for a few days."

"That's... vampiric," I sighed. "And unhealthy."

"That's how he deals with stuff," Raven said. "It's best to just leave him for a while."

I mashed my lips together, but nodded. "Fine."

* * *

A couple days later, and Robin was still locked up in his room. Starfire tried to bring him down to eat a few times, but he always declined, saying he had too much work. However, at night, I often heard him go downstairs and just walk around a bit. I didn't bother trying to talk to him, because I knew that if he didn't even want to talk to Star, one of his closest friends, then he certainly wouldn't talk to me.

"How long does he do this?" I asked Cyborg, who was playing video games with B.

The half robot shrugged, not looking away from the racing game on the screen. "Hard to say. Some times, just a few days, but other times... it can be a while."

I huffed, sitting down. "I wish he would just snap out of it," I said.

"You and me both," B agreed.

I looked at the clock to see that it was ten at night. "It's late," I told them. "Everyone else is in bed... or least in their rooms." I thought about Robin, but shook my head. "We should go to bed."

"You can," Beastboy said, stifling a yawn, "I'm not tired."

I laughed at him, shaking my head. "In my day, the men would be resting up, preparing for a long day in the fields, or hunting."

"That was then," Cy smirked. "This is now, where teenagers stay up all night, do nothing, and stuff our faces."

I rolled my eyes at them. "Fine. I will stay up with you, and enjoy another blood bag."

Immediately, they jumped to their feet, turning off their game. "No, that's okay," Beastboy said hurriedly. "I'm suddenly really tired."

"Yea, me too," Cyborg rushed, and they both ran out of the room.

I chuckled at their retreating backs, and turned off the TV that they left on, in their rush to leave. Before I turned out the lights, a voice stopped me.

"Leave them on," Robin said, walking into the room. "I think I'll stay up a while."

"He lives," I observed, leaning against the wall. "I was getting worried."

He glared at me, but didn't say anything.

"Robin, you're obsessed. Why don't you take a break?" I suggested.

"I am," he snapped. "I'm out of my room, aren't I?"

"Leaving your room at night to eat doesn't count," I told him, glaring.

"Krystalyn, I don't expect you to understand," he sighed. "You don't understand how important it is for me to find this guy, and take him down."

"No, I don't," I agreed. "But I know what it feels like to be obsessed. Robin, it's not just hurting you, it's hurting your friends. They need you. They need their leader."

He whipped around to face me. "I don't need you to tell me how to run this team. I am being a leader! I'm trying to figure this guy out."

"Robin... I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to yell, or accuse you of anything, but..." I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. "Just take a break, okay?"

"I will, promise," he said, heating up some food. "But not right now, okay?"

I waited for Robin to take his food out of the microwave, and take a bite. I watched him chew, and smirked at the face he made. "What _is_ this?" he asked.

"A mixture of B and Star's cooking. Tofu, and Tameranean."

He gagged, and threw the rest of the food in the trash.

"Raven, Cy and I went without eating tonight," I told him. "Come on. We're both hungry, and you need a break." I grabbed his hand, and pulled him towards the door.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To get pizza or something," I said, tossing him his helmet.

"Krystalyn, no, I have work to do," he argued, but I shook my head, grabbing the extra helmet on the wall.

"You have to eat something, Robin," I scolded. "And it's either tofu alien food, or regular, Earth food."

He sighed, and put on his helmet, climbing onto his R Cycle. "Since when do vampires need head protection?" he teased, as I climbed on behind him.

"Like Raven said," I chuckled, "we're suppose to be _model_ _citizens_."

He chuckled, and revved the engine. "Hang on," he said, and I slid my arms around his waist. "Ready?" he asked.

"Ready," I chirped, and we flew out of the garage, through the secret tunnel leading underwater, and to the city. In no time, we made it to the pizza place, which was surprisingly open.

I hopped off the motorcycle, smiling. "That," I said, staring down at it, "is _nothing_ like a horse."

Robin laughed at me, holding open the door for me to go first. I thanked him, walking in, and we found a place to sit. "So what sounds good?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I've never had pizza before."

"What do you mean you've never had pizza before?" Robin looked at me with disbelief, his eyes wide.

"I try to stick with my old ways as much as possible," I told him. "I'm used to the way things used to be, back in the 1600's. After the 1900's, things just haven't been the same."

He chuckled. "That's hard for me to wrap my head around," he sighed. "Three hundred years? Almost four hundred? Wouldn't you get tired, or bored?"

I smiled. "Not really. They world is always changing, and people are always inventing new things. You may not notice it, but even within the past few years, so many trends have started and ended, and so many things are being invented-even if most of them are useless." I laughed at myself. "I remember when the car was invented. _That_ was something I would like to see again."

Robin smiled at me. "That would be cool, I guess, to watch the world transform."

"It's very cool, but scary at the same time," I told him. "When I was little, the way to travel was by a horse drawn cart, or walking."

A waitress came over to us, asking for our order. I let Robin choose, since I didn't have a clue on what to get.

"We'll just have a medium pepperoni," he told the lady.

"Anything to drink?" she asked, writing our order down.

"Water is fine," we both said at the same time.

The woman chuckled, tucking her pencil behind her ear. "It'll be out in a few minutes," she said, and walked away.

"Well, I've bored you to death already," I said. "Tell me about your life."

Robin shrugged. "There's not much to tell."

"Oh, please," I snorted, and quickly covered my mouth, laughing at myself.

Robin laughed too, and starting making fun of me, by snorting like a pig. I glared playfully, and lightly kicked his leg from under the table.

"Seriously, tell me," I begged. "You said that you used to be with Batman... What happened?"

"Nothing really happened," Robin said simply. "We just grew apart, I guess."

"And now you're the leader of a superhero team," I said. "When was the last time you talked to him?"

Robin shrugged. "We don't talk anymore."

I gave him a sad smile. "I'm sorry."

He smiled also. "I have a new team now, and new friends. I think I gained more by leaving."

I grinned as our pizza showed up. "Well then, that's a good thing."


	10. Obliviousness

**I'm a terrible person, yes, yes, I'm sorry :( Work honestly sucks, let me tell you. Anyway, here it is!**

* * *

When I walked into the kitchen the next morning, Robin was at the counter, eating a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning, Robin," I sang, making some coffee.

"Good morning, Krystalyn," he greeted. "You seem happy."

I smiled. "I feel like doing something today," I said.

"Like what?" Robin asked.

I shrugged. "Just... something. Nothing productive. Nothing too exciting."

Before he could respond, Cyborg came through the door, yawning loudly. "Morning, guys," he mumbled, stumbling to the fridge.

"Good morning," we greeted, both of us smiling. 

"What's on the agenda for today?" the half robot asked, looking at the tofu/Tameranian food disgustedly.

"We were just discussing that," Robin said, also eyeing the strange food. 

"You mean you are done with your research, friend Robin?" Starfire asked, coming into the room.

Robin nodded. "Krystalyn knocked some sense into me," he chuckled.

"Oh, joy!" Starfire exclaimed. "This causes for celebration!" The alien girl grabbed Robin by the arm, and dragged him out of the room.

I cocked my head, looking at Cyborg, who was giving me a strange look. "What?" I asked.

"How'd you do it?" he asked.

I sat down with my coffee in hand. "Do what?" 

"It usually takes him a lot longer to stop his searching, and when he does, it's still a while before he's completely back," Cyborg explained. "So, how'd you do it?"

I shrugged. "I didn't do much. We just went out for pizza last night."

"That's it?" he asked. "Pizza? And you didn't bring me?!"

I laughed, and stood up, grabbing my coffee cup. "Next time, 'kay? Now what do you think Star is wanting to do?" I asked. 

He shrugged. "Who knows. That girl could have a thousand things running through her mind right now."

I smiled. "Then I should dress for anything, I guess."

Cyborg ruffled my hair as I walked past, and I stuck my tongue out. "Do you really need coffee, anyway?" he asked.

I turned to walk backwards, taking a big gulp of the black coffee so he could see. He chuckled, and rolled his eye at me before turning back to the stove where he was putting bacon on a skillet. I grinned and turned, only to run into a green figure. 

"Hey, B," I said. "Mornin'."

Beastboy cracked a smile at me. "I'm not used to British accents..." he said. "You sound funny. Say something else!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Like what?" I asked, but he started laughing.

"Again!" he cheered.

"Again what? What's so funny?" I whined.

"Ignore him," Raven said, coming into the room. "He's being stupid. Again." 

"No, I want to know what's so funny," I said, glaring at the short green boy that was rolling around on the floor.

"It's such a lovely day, isn't it love?" Beastboy said in a mock accent, standing up. He was still chuckling at himself, clearly amused. 

"You're making fun of my accent?" I asked, appalled. "That is the most awful thing-"

"Yes, the most _bloody_ awful thing!" he interrupted.

I glared at the little green teen, and huffed before exiting the room.

"What's the matter?" Beastboy called, smirking, still using his terrible accent. 

I stopped, and turned to face him. "Nothing's the matter," I said, smiling as my accent was thicker than usual. "I'm just biding my time, _love_." I winked, taking another sip of my coffee and then walking out the door.

I made my way to my room, wondering what Starfire had done to Robin. No telling what the red head was planning for today. I looked at myself in the mirror, trying to decide what to do. Makeup was, again, out of the question, but my hair was a mess. Starfire had dragged me to the mall the other day, insisting that I needed a 'costume.' To make her happy, I bought several pairs of leggings of all colors, and just as many tank tops. For shoes, I bought a pair of black stilettos boots.

Today, I chose to wear a pair of royal blue leggings, and a white tank top with the UK flag. I slipped my shoes on, and went to the bathroom to fix my hair. I didn't do much, just combed out all of the knots and tangles, then pinned my bangs back with a bobby pin. I glanced in the mirror, adjusted my tank, and then made my way out of my room, back to the main room.

Everyone was already there, discussing plans. No one seemed to notice me enter, so I used vampire speed to sneak up behind Beastboy, and tackle him to the ground. On the way down, he yelped, and the other Titans jumped up, not knowing it was me. They got into defensive stances, but relaxed when they saw it was me.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Beastboy shouted at me. 

"What?" I asked. "Not going to speak in your 'bloody awful' British accent? You aren't afraid to, are you?" I taunted, quite enjoying myself.

"I, um, you know…," Beastboy trailed off, still struggling.

"Oh, come on," I smirked. "I'm sure the others would _love_ to hear your impersonation of me." 

Robin smirked at Beastboy, and Cyborg was trying hard not to laugh. Raven just rolled her eyes at us, and went back to reading her book.

"Apologize," I ordered, still sitting on the munchkin's back.

"But I was kidding!" he defended, still struggling to get up.

"You can struggle as much as you want. I'm not getting up," I told him, and he stopped for a little bit.

I smirked, thinking I had won, but was proven wrong when he shifted into an elephant. I yelped as I was shot up into the air, and then flew back as the green elephant bucked up. I landed on Robin, who groaned underneath me.

"No fair!" I shouted, hopping up. "You caught me off guard."

Beastboy shifted back, sticking his tongue out at me. "Who wants pizza?" he asked, and ran out of the room.

I glared at his retreating back, then sighed. "Now I'm going to have to get revenge for him throwing me off his back." I turned, and helped Robin to his feet.

"I'll help you!" Cyborg announced, still laughing. "Consider us partners in crime!"

"This is going to be a beautiful relationship!" I said, looping my arm with his robotic one. "Now, let's talk about the sweet revenge." 

"Come friends!" Starfire said gleefully. "Let us eat the wondrous food called pizza!" She whizzed past us, grinning, and I couldn't help smiling at her.

This was a great place, and I'm glad that my new friends forced me to stay here.

* * *

"No!" Beastboy shouted. "We had your meat junk pizza last time! It's my turn to choose the topping!"

I watched as Cyborg started to throw his menu at Beastboy, and caught it in midair. "Will you two calm down? It's just a pizza." 

"Just a pizza?" Beastboy asked, his voice rising an octave with each word. "_Just a pizza?_ Pizza is the food of the gods!"

My eyes widened at his intensity. "Are they always like this?" I whispered to Robin, but he too was now part of the argument. The girls and I just looked at each other, shaking our heads.

"Why don't we do what we always end up doing, and order seperate pizzas?" The salt and pepper shakers on the table exploded, causing everyone to jump. The boys fell silent, looking at each other.

"Fine," they all muttered, and crossed their arms. 

I raised my eyebrows at Raven, who gave me a quizzical look. "Lucky! I want to blow stuff up like that!"

She cracked a ghost of a smile, then turned back to her herbal tea that she had brought with her. 

"I don't know 'bout y'all, but I'm getting the meat surpreme!" Cyborg declared, putting his menu down.

B looked disgusted, and placed his menu down also. "I'm getting cheese. Where no animals were killed in the process." He glared at the half robot, who glared back.

The waitress from last night came to our table, and took our order, although she looked as if she already knew what was coming. When she saw Robin and I, she smiled at us. "Water and pepperoni?" she asked.

We smiled and nodded, and then she was off. Before she left however, she looked at me, then glanced at Robin and winked. My eyes widened, and I blushed madly.

"You okay?" Robin asked.

I glared at the back of the retreating waitress, then turned to face Robin.

"Just peachy."


	11. Former Friend

**Look, I updated on time tonight ^^ Hope you like this :)**

**~~~~~KRYSTALYN'S POV~~~~~~~ **

After we finished our pizza, Starfire wanted to walk around the city. She dragged us all over the place, unable to make up her mind on where exactly she wanted to go.

"You know, there's next to nothing at the tower when it comes to food," I thought aloud. "Why don't we shop for something?"

"Oh, yes!" Star cheered. "That would much fun!"

The boys looked at each other, having a mental conversation. "You girls can go ahead and shop. We'll head back to the tower, and, um..." Cyborg trailed off, looking to the others. 

"Oh, no you don't," I said, grabbing Robin's wrist, while Star grabbed Cyborgs, and Raven grabbed Beastbotys.

"But friends, it will be fun!" Starfire exclaimed.

"And if I have to suffer through shopping, so do you." Raven glared, and B gulped.

"Besides," I said, "we need someone to carry our bags for us."

"Y'all got powers," Cyborg grumbled. "Why not use 'em?"

I stopped in my tracks, and turned to face the boys, who were restraining as much as they could. "You should be ashamed," I scolded. "In my day, the men were gentlemen. They jumped at the chance to carry a lady's bags." I sighed dramatically. "What has this world come to?"

"That was in your day, Krystalyn. This is the 21st century," Beastboy laughed.

I sniffled, giving the boys puppy dog eyes. "B-but... I... I'm new to this city, and we..." I sniffled again, feeling my eyes get watery.

"Are you... crying?" Beastboy asked, his eyes wide.

"No," I said, turning away, and rubbing my eyes. I glanced at Raven and Starfire, and saw that they were seeing through my charade. How I was able to fool the boys, and not Starfire will be a mystery for the rest of eternity.

"Well... I guess we can go with you girls," Robin said. "I mean, it's not gonna kill us."

"But... video games," Beastboy and Cyborg whined. 

"You know, if you come with us, you can pick out the food," I taunted.

That did it. The roles were reversed, as the guys started dragging us to the nearest grocery store. I laughed at their enthusiasm, and skipped along with them.

"So what do you guys have in mind? Whatever you choose, I'll fix it tonight," I said thoughtfully. I was in a cooking mood.

"You're cooking?" Cyborg asked.

"I'd be careful if I were you," a thick english accent said. "She might burn the place down."

The Titans spun around, on their guard. I, however, froze, reconizing the deep, seducting tone.

"Julius," I greeted, still facing away. "What are you doing here?"

I could feel his glare on my back, daring me to turn and face him.

"What do you think, Miss Moore?" Julius spat.

"Using formalities, I see," I said, spinning to face him.

"Miss Moore?" I heard Beastboy whisper. I shot him a glare, and he zipped his lips.

"What did you expect? For me to welcome you with open arms?" he shouted.

I raised my chin, glaring. "Mr. Thomas, please don't raise your voice. We are in a public place."

"Don't raise my voice? Don't raise my voice?!" he screamed. "You have a lot of explaining to do. Why did you leave? How are you able to walk in the sun?"

"Mr. Thomas, perhaps this is not the right place to discuss-"

I couldn't finish my sentence, because at that moment, Julius shifted into his werewolf form, baring his teeth and growling. He was huge, taller than Cyborg. His fur was a dusty brown, and his fangs were larger than my forearm. His eyes glowed red, the usual color for the wolves.

The citizens around us gasped, and began screaming and running around. The Titans stared, shocked, at my former friend.

"Get the people as far away as possible," I said coldly, not taking my eyes off of Julius.

"Krystalyn, what about you?" Starfire asked. 

"I'll be fine," I assured. "Vampires are faster than dogs." Julius roared, clearly upset about my comment, and I smirked. "You always did have an anger problem, Julie."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see my friends ushering the innocent people out of harms way. 

Julius seemed to be trying to hold back, but soon pounced, aiming right towards me.

I jumped back, making the giant wolf create a crater in the street. Oops.

I used my supernatural speed to run and jump on the wolves back, wrapping my arms around the massive beasts throat. 

While vampires may be faster, werewolves were stronger. A vampires mind can do a million things at a time, but when a wolf is in form, they have instincts. Really, we were evenly matched. It was just a matter of our drive.

I wanted - no, needed - to win, to save my new friends, and protect my new home. 

Julius was probably here on Jeremy's order, which meant that if Julius lost, he would most likey be beaten.

We both had the skill. We both had the will power. We both had the strength. The only thing I had on him was experience. 

Julius wasn't the normal werewolf. He was bitten on a full moon, making him a mutt, per say. The more common ones, were those who were born into the bloodline. Normally, the mutts weren't as strong, but they made up for it in their immortality. Jeremy was a mutt. He had been alive for almost as long as I have, and had had plenty of time to work on his fighting skills. Since Julius was the only other mutt in the group, Jeremy had taken him under his wing and taught him himself.

This was bad news for me. Even though Julius is young, only three years (as in three years being a mutt), Jeremy had taught him much. 

"Every wolf has a weak spot. It's different for all of us, but we have one all the same." Jeremy cupped my face in his hands, and I blushed. "The weak spots instantly make us freeze, paralyzing our bodies for an amount of time. It just depends on how much pressure is used, and how long you hold it down."

"If every wolf has one, where's yours?" I asked.

He only smirked, before kissing my nose, and walking away. "Time will tell, my dear Krystalyn. Time will tell."

I shook my head rapidly, trying to focus. A weak spot, eh?

Since my attempt at choking the monster was failing, I began to poke my old friends form, getting frustrated.

Finally, on my eleventh try, I pressed down behind his ears, and felt Julius shudder. I pressed harder, and the poor wolf dropped with a thud. I sighed in relief, and stepped aside.

"Robin!" I called, and he jogged over. "Can I borrow your cape?"

"M-my cape?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

I nodded. "Since he's knocked out, he'll transform back soon," I informed him. "And his clothes...well..." I motioned towards the tattered shirt and pants lying on the street, and Robin nodded, getting the picture.

Reluctantly, he shed his beloved cape, and handed it to me. I carefully draped it over the giant wolf, and waited for it to transform back to the human.

"Who was that?" Beastboy asked, jogging over to us.

"Julius Thomas," I answered. "A three year old mutt, beta in the Fangs. Jeremy's right hand man."

Robin narrowed his eyes at me. "Who's Jeremy?"

"My werewolf ex," I sighed. "I told you about him, that night at the ball." 

Robin grumbled incoherent words under his breath, and I looked at him questioningly. However, he ignored me, so I gave up with a shrug.

"What's he doing here, though?" Cyborg asked.

I looked Julius up and down. He was still in his wolf form, but should change back any second. "He was sent to track me down. I told you, I'm wanted. If it were anyone else, I could've talked them into telling Jeremy a lie," I stated. "But, since it's Julius... once he wakes up, he'll do his best to get away and go straight to Jeremy. Then it's only a matter of days, maybe hours, until the rest of the gang catch up."

"You mean that, possibly, in a few days, we could have a whole army of werewolves and vampires invading Jump City?" Raven asked in disbelief.

I nodded. "Or, I could go with him, and serve my punishment for leaving the Fangs." I shrugged. "I always knew I would have to someday. I just didn't think it would be this soon."

"So that's it?" Robin asked. "Just like that?"

I whipped around, giving him a cold stare. "You think I'm giving up? I've been running for three years," I said softly, falling to the ground. "This isn't me giving up. It's me facing reality." I jumped when Julius shifted beside me. The cape covered him, so I didn't bother touching him for the moment.

"You know what I say to reality?" Raven said harshly. She raised her hand, and Julius rose into the air, thankfully with the black cape still wrapped around. "Screw it."

My friends all smiled at me, looking excited.

"Wh-what are you guys thinking?" I asked. 

"We're not going to lose you, when you just became a Titan," Robin said, smiling at me.

"You realize that it's impossible to win, right?" I said. "If we let Julius go, he goes straight to Jeremy. If we kill - er, hold him captive, Jeremy will begin to realize that his beta isn't going to check in."

"We'll find a way," Robin assured.

"Hey, dudes!" Beastboy called, and we looked to see him waving a smartphone in the air. "Look what I found with his clothes!"

I ran over with unhuman speed, and took the phone out the green boys hands. He yelped when I appeared out what seemed like nowhere, and jumped back.

"This is not fair," I whined. "I never got a smartphone!"

"Krystalyn, I really don't think that matters right now," Raven sighed.

I scrolled through the contacts, until I found the number I was looking for. I handed the phone to Robin, who looked confused.

"What do you want me to do with this?" he asked.

"When Clair answers, tell her that Mr. Chesters house is on fire down the street," I told him. "She'll make up excuses, saying you have the wrong number, or something, but keep insisting. She should ask for me eventually, and when she does, you can give me the phone."

"What?" he asked. "Why would I do that?" 

"Clair is my sister," I informed him. "She has a special gift, so Jeremy would keep her by his side at all times. Mr. Chester's house being on fire is a code we came up with a few decades ago. Just make sure you dial star sixty-seven."

He sighed, but dialled the number anyway. While he was on the phone, I turned to Raven. "We have to find something to do with him," I said, motioning to Julius who was still floating in the air.

"We could take him to the prison," Cyborg suggested. "At least for now, anyway. There are a few cells built for super strength prisoners."

I nodded. "Sounds good. We'll have to get him there soon, though. I don't know how long he'll be knocked out."

"Krystalyn," Robin said, tapping my shoulder. He held out the phone, and I took a deep breath before answering.

"Yes?" I said into the phone.

"_Krys_!" a small voice squeled. "_Where have you been? Do you know how worried Damien and I have been?" _

"Claire, calm down," I tried to shush her. "Are you alone?"

"_Yes_," she sighed. "_By the way, who was that? He sounded cute." _

"Claire!" I scolded.

She sighed. "_Yeah, yeah, I know, a girl should be modest, blah blah blah. I've heard it before." _

I shook my head, even though she couldn't see. "Does Julius call Jeremy directly to check in?" I asked.

She snorted, and I winced at the unlady-like gesture. She was such a 21st century girl. I just wish she would stay in our time, instead of going with the trends. _"Of couse he doesn't. He may be Jeremy's favorite, but the only person he cared to talk to on the phone was you, and you know it. Even then, he didn't want to." _

"Well, who does he call to check in?" I asked, ignoring her comment. From the looks of my friends, I knew they could hear.

_"He calls me, of course." _

"You?" I asked, disbelieving.

"_Sure_," Clair said. _"I've really moved up the ranks since you left three years ago, sister dear. I just wish Jeremy didn't scare me so much." _

I sighed. "You'll get used to it," I told her. "But, since you're the one taking Julie's calls, can you do me a teensy favor?"

_"Let me guess. He found you." _

I sighed. "Yeah. I took him down, but I knew that if he didn't check in, it would cause trouble."

_"Well, he is the best tracker we have. I was surprised it took him this long,"_ Clair said. _"But, it is you, so... Yeah, I can cover. But only until next week, because the whole gang is rendezvousing for the monthly meeting." _

"I thought that only happened on the nights of the full moon?" I thought.

_"It used to be, up until about a month ago,"_ Clair told me. "_For some reason, Jeremy changed it."_

I pursed my lips. "Alright. I'll figure something out. Thanks, sister."

_"No problem. And sis?" _

"Yeah?"

_"Will you ever come back?"_ she asked. _"Please?"_

I sighed. This is why I hadn't tried to contact any of my siblings. I knew they would beg me to come back. "Clair, no. I don't want to be a killer anymore."

_"I understand,"_ she said, but I knew she didn't. _"I have to go. Jeremy is getting suspicious." _

"Okay. But tell Jeremy that Julius never found me in in California. Say that he tracked my scent to... Mexico or something," I begged.

_"Way ahead of you. Bye sissy,"_ Clair sighed, and I could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Goodbye. I love you," I told her, and hung up. 

I turned to face my friends, who pretended to act busy. "I know you heard everything. No need for the show," I pointed out. They looked at me sheepishly, and I sighed. "Let's just get this guy to jail. We have to figure something out by next week, otherwise, we're doomed."

They all nodded, and lead the way to the prison.

"So, Claire is your sister," Robin said, walking beside me.

I nodded. "Yep. We've never separated before this."

"I'm sorry," Robin said, and lightly put his hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged. "Well, you know. I asked her before I left, if she wanted to come with. I asked my brother, Damien, too. They declined. Not my fault."

He smiled. "Well, if you ask me, I think you made the right choice."

I ginned. "Me too."


	12. Nickname

**You guys are so lucky. I'm drowning in homework, and just so happened to think about it a few minutes ago. Hope you like it, and and hopefully I will update Friday. Work again :/ Enjoy~**

* * *

Just minutes after throwing Julius into a cell, he awoke, angry as ever.

"You can't do this!" he screamed. "Jeremy will notice I'm not checking in!"

I pulled his phone out of my boot, pursing my lips. "You know, I really don't think that's a problem," I pondered. "Claire says hi." I winked, smirking, and followed my friends out the prison. Julius roared behind us, and I heard him shift. I tensed, hearing him throwing himself against the door, but luckily, the door didn't break. I sighed, relaxing again. "So, who's ready to go food shopping?"

The guys groaned, but when reminded that I was cooking whatever they wished, they perked up. We arrived at a market, and I noticed that a lot of people gave us odd stares.

"We don't usually shop like this," Robin explained. "If one of us ever shops, it's Starfire, and she's usually by herself."

I rolled my eyes at him. "That should change," I told him, and he smiled. "Everyone grab a basket," I ordered, and grabbed one myself. "Beastboy and Raven, you're in charge of getting fruits, veggies, and your tofu stuff." Beastboy saluted, and walked off, grinning like a fool. Raven just sighed, and followed him. "Cyborg and Starfire, you guys can get the meat." Cyborg thanked me, probably glad I didn't ask Beastboy, and he and Star walked off, talking excitedly.

"What are we suppose to get?" Robin asked.

"We," I said, shoving a basket in his hand, since he failed to grab one already, "are getting everything else."

"Everything else?" he asked, not looking happy.

I nodded. "You know, like milk, breakfast stuff, sweets... Just whatever we see."

He shrugged, clearly liking this answer better than the last one.

I hummed while walking down the aisle, ignoring the odd stares I recieved. "I'm in the mood for ice cream," I thought aloud, and turned to face Robin. "What's your favorite?"

"Vanilla is fine with me," he said, shrugging.

"That's it?" I asked. "No special flavor, no addiction?" I rolled my eyes. "We're getting chocolate. No, sherbert. No..."

Robin chuckled at me. "Just get whatever you want," he advised.

I looked at the freezers longingly, with my puppy dog eyes. Finally, I grabbed the chocolate. "I remember when the first ice cream parlor opened here in America," I sighed.

Robin smiled, and shook his head while taking the ice cream carton away from me and putting it in his basket. "It sounds like a good story," he chuckled.

I shrugged. "Not really. You should've seen the papers, though. Everyone was raging about it," I said, slipping back into my memories. "We were actually there, in New York at the time."

"One of these days, me and you are going to sit down and you're just going to tell me everything that's happened since you've been alive," Robin told me, looking genuinely interested.

I blushed, looking away. "There isn't enough time to tell you everything," I laughed.

"Well, I'll ask questions, and you'll answer them," he compromised.

I giggled. "Deal," I said, sticking out my hand.

He shook it, also grinning.

I bit my lip, and cleared my throat, turning away. "Right, well, breakfast." We turned down an aisle, where we found a whole row of cereal boxes and poptarts. "I'm not a breakfast person, so this is all you," I told him.

He shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me."

I face palmed, glaring at him. "You are the worst person to shop with, ever," I told him, poking his shoulder. "Surely you can think of something."

"Just get a random box of cereal, it'll be fine," he chuckled.

I sighed. "What kind do you usually keep around the tower?" I asked him.

"Beastboy and Starfire usually choose the box with a prize," he told me.

I threw my head back with a groan. With another sigh, I grabbed the first brand of cereal I found - Coco Puffs - and threw it in my basket. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Robin snickering at me. "What now?" I huffed.

"I'm just surprised, is all," he said, turning away. To my surprise, he actually picked up a box of strawberry Pop Tarts and placed them in his basket.

Still, I knew this was going to be a long shopping trip.

* * *

"Why do we have to help?" Beastboy asked, staring at the millions of bags in horror.

I glared. "Most of this stuff is yours and Cyborgs anyway," I told him, and he sighed. "Plus, I don't know where you guys want this stuff."

"Fine," he huffed.

"Right, well, while you guys do the unpacking," Robin started, and began edging away, "I'm gonna go do some... research." And before any of us could stop him, he dashed out the door.

"What?" Cyborg and Beastboy whined. "That's not fair!"

I rolled my eyes at them. "Just get to work, and I'll get Mr. Slacker." I calmly walked to the door, enjoying the sounds of their protests. Yes, I'm evil. But I'm a vampire; it's in my nature.

I followed the sounds of Robins heartbeat, and ended up in front of his door.

"Robin!" I yelled, pounding on the door. "Open up!"

The door opened, and I had to catch myself before I hit Robin in the face. "You know, you were supposed to help out with putting the groceries away," I scorned, and leaned against the wall.

"Well, the kitchen seemed crowded," he said, and crossed his arms.

"Crowded? The kitchen's huge," I reminded, raising an eyebrow. "Come on, I don't trust the others to be by themselves for too long."

"Hey, Krystalyn?" he asked, grabbing my arm.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning back to face him.

"Can I call you Krys?"

I laughed at his nervous expression and nodded. "Of course you can," I chuckled, and he looked relieved. "Now, come on, or the others will kill us - or each other."


	13. Memories

**So, I just wrote the epilogue and thought, "Wait a minute. I still I have to update this." So I did. Aren't I so creative with author's notes?**

* * *

The next day, I woke up with a splitting headache. I stumbled to the bathroom, finding pain killers and taking a double dose.

I planned on visiting Julius today. Maybe he could give me some information, or I could get him to promise to keep my location a secret. I doubted it, but it was worth a shot, right?

I dressed in my black leggings, and one of my loose tank tops. It was green, and had little sequins in random places. I laced up my black heeled boots, and brushed my hair and teeth.

I then made my way to the main room, where I found Raven making tea, Beastboy and Cyborg playing some video game, And Starfire making some food over the stove. It looked like a giant yellow blob, and I swear it was breathing.

"Where's Robin?" I asked, standing as far away as possible from Star's creation.

"Probably training," Cyborg said, not taking his eyes off of his game. "He usually trains early and doesn't - not fair! You cheated!" He started to go back to his game, and I knew I lost him.

"Right, well, I'm going to visit Julius in his cell," I stated, and started to make my way out the door. In a flash, a green cheetah was blocking my way, and the building was going on lockdown. "What the- whats wrong?" I asked, turning to face the others.

"We knew you would want to visit him," Raven muttered from her place in the kitchen area. Her hood was up, and her cloak was wrapped securely aroun her. She looked frightening, and I took a step back.

"Well, why can't I?" I defied, glaring at the others.

"We don't how he'll react, Blondie," Cyborg explained, and I sighed.

"But I do! I know how he fights, and you saw from yesterday that I know how to take him down if needed," I said. "Besides, I don't plan on entering his cell anyway."

"Krys, it's too dangerous." I turned to see Robin in the doorway, and he had a determined look in his eye.

"Don't you want to know what the Fangs are planning?" I asked, stepping towards him. "They've never been this determined to get someone before. I know they're not after me just because Jeremy and I had a thing. Usually if someone goes missing, or runs off, we search for them for a week at most, and that's it." I didn't mention that it was because we caught them most of the time - it probably wouldn't help my predicament. "I ran away from them three years ago. Jeremy should've given up ages ago."

Robin hesitated, and I could see he was battling with himself.

"Please?" I begged. "If we know what their up to, I'll be able to stay. But if we're in the dark like this, I need to get out of here before somethin bad happens."

"I'll go with you," he decided. "I don't trust him, even if he is separated from you."

"Robin, are you sure?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, dude," Beastboy spoke up, switching back to himself. "We saw him fight yesterday."

"He's not like other villains," Raven added. "He's not just looking for world or city domination - he's looking for blood."

I chuckled. "He's just a tracker and retriever. Trust me, he gets sick at the sight of blood."

"It's fine guys, seriously," Robin assured.

Cyborg sighed, before typing some codes into his robotic arm. The steel when up, and I flinched from the light, still slightly scared.

"Come on," Robin said, and I followed him to the garage.

Before we closed the door, I heard laughing.

"She has him whipped," Cyborg chuckled, and I froze in my place. They couldn't see me, and Robin was already ahead, out of hearing range. Even if he was standing next to me, he probably wouldn't be able to hear. I was only able to because of my vampire hearing.

"What does that mean?" I heard Starfire ask, and I could easily picture the confused look on her face.

"It means that Robin is falling head over heels for our new vampire friend," I heard Beastboy say, and I felt a blush creep over my face.

I started to walk away, but Raven spoke up. "Well it's obvious she likes him, too," she said. For once, she didn't seem bored. She sounded as if she was interested in what the others had to say about us.

"Hey, Krystalyn," Robin called, and I snapped my head towards him.

"Yes?" I asked, hoping my blush had disappeared.

"Are you coming, or not?" he asked, and I shook my head to clear it.

"Yes, I'm coming," I said, and skipped over to him. He was sitting on his bike, and I climbed on after him. "Where's your helmet?" I teased, pushing his head a little.

He laughed, before handing his extra helmet to me, then putting his own on. "Ready?" he asked, reving the engine.

"Ready!" I said, wrapping my arms around his torso.

On a wheelie, we sped out of the garage, and through the secret passage that allowed us to travel under the water to the mainland. We came through a tunnel that had been caved into a cliff by nature. The cliff side was by the beach, and had several caves lined along it.

We sped along the highway, weaving in out of cars, making our way to the prison. When we arived the guards didnt ask any questions, other than who we were there to see.

They lead us to a room that had no windows, and the only exit was the door we entered through. I examined the room, and noticed that one of the walls was actually a one way mirror. With my super human eyes, I could see that no one was in the hidden room.

"They'll have him in special handcuffs so that he can't use any of his powers," Robin told me, relaxing in his seat.

"Are you sure they'll work on him?" I asked. "Because they're not techniquely powers. It's his way of living, and who he is."

"They've already tested it," Robin assured, smirking. "They said it dulls his abilities down to that of a normal human. He can't shift, or anything."

I nodded, and scooted my chair a little closer to Robins. I didn't feel...safe. Yes, that's the word. I didn't feel safe in this prison. I felt as though something bad could happen any minute.

Suddenly, crashing noises were heard in the hall outside, and we both jumped up in shock. We ran out the door to see Julius fighting with the officers, and he was winning. I could tell that his strength was dulled down by a lot, but his fighting skills were still amazing good. He easily threw a guy into tha wall, and when he turned, he faced us.

"You!" he growled, seeing me.

Robin stepped in front of me, pulling out his staff. "You need to calm down, Julius," he spat, and even I was shocked at his hostile tone.

"Julius, we only want to talk," I tried to reason, but he lashed out, trying to free his hands from the cuffs.

"You and your new friends will perish!" he screamed. "We will kill you all, and all these pathetic forms you call humans will be enslaved, forced to carry out our orders! No more hiding in the shadows! We will take our place as the dominate race!"

Robin and I were silent for a moment, as we shared a look. "Did I mention he was a hot headed moron?" I asked.

"No, you left that part out," Robin smirked. "There's your plan. Now where's the location of the Fangs?"

Julius blinked, frozen.

"Julie, you always were easy to manipulate. Even when I wasn't trying," I laughed., and walked up to him, grabbing his shoulder, and leading him back into the questioning room.

Robin helped the officers up, and then entered behind us, closing the door.

I stood behind my old friend with my hand in his shoulder. It looked friendly enough, but I was using a lot of my strength to keep him sitting there.

"Julius," I started. We can do this easy way, or the hard way." He sat motionless, so I hissed,with my fangs bared, and the veins under my eyes darkening. "Or my way. That's my favorite."

He studied me, sizing up my fangs. "You only caught me by surprise yesterday. In a rematch, I'd have you down on the ground in two seconds. I'be beaten you before."

"In training ops," I snorted, digging my nails slightly into his skin. He winced, and I was surprised Robin was being so silent.

"Let's take all the attention off me for a moment," Julius drawled. "What is Miss Princess doing here, of all places? And with a group of superheroes? Someone's changed in the past few years. How long have you been here, huh?" He relaxed a little, placing his cuffed hands on the table in front of him. "Last we tracked, you were in northern Canada. "

"I have secrets that not even Claire and Damien know about," I said, pushing his head. "Stop changing the subject. Where is Jeremy?"

"Heck if I know," he shrugged. "I haven't been able to talk to any of them since you took my phone."

I dug my nails a little deeper into his skin, and he growled. "Anything else?"

"Next week is the leaders meeting," Julius rushed. "When I went ahead to track you, they were still in mid-Canada. And when I don't show up at the meeting, it'll only be a few days until they show up here."

I gave Robin a worried glance. Meetings were usually held at the beginning of the week. And if Julius didnt show up, and if he was telling the truth, we only had about two weeks until they came after me. But Claire said she would cover for me, and say that Julius tracked me somewhere else.

"Where is the meeting being held at?" I asked calmly.

"Kill me if you want," Julius spat. "But I'm not telling you anything else."

I quickly released Julius' shoulder, and stepped away from him. "That will be all," I whispered, and walked out of the room. I heard Robin calling my name, but ignored him, walking out of the prison.

Memories from the past three years came back, and I stumbled. I remembered the first night I left.

_I ran through the thick rain forest, scaring a poor monkey, making him fall out of the tree he was perched in. I ran through a maze of bull dozers, even breaking a few of them as I passed. I was miles away from Jeremy and the rest, but I knew it wouldn't be enough. It would never be enough._

More recent things ran through my mind, like my recent travels in Canada.

_Against my wishes, I jumped off the cliff, without even sparing a glance behind me. With the trail I left, they wouldn't make it to this area for weeks. I had gotten very good with the whole 'running for my life' thing these past three years. By the time they made here, I would be in South America, and they would be clueless. Swimming would be the last thing they would expect me to do. And that's what I've been doing the past three years - doing te unexpected, acting completely different, and adapting to several different customs. I had even dyed my hair once - never again. I had only just recently got the dark red out of my hair._

_However, I must say that the disguise did wonders. A vampire had even come up to me, asking if I had seen a blonde girl with blue eyes. Poor bloke. Probably had been searching by himself._

I gasped as someone touched my face, moving blonde strands out of my eyes. I focused back on the present, ad saw that Eobin was crouched in front of me, a worried expression etched on his features.

"Krys, are you okay?" he asked, cupping my face.

I took a shakey breath, and I felt a tear fall down my cheek. I shook my head, and pulled Robin into a hug, and didn't let go. I don't remember falling to the floor, but I wasn't surprised. "I have to leave," I whispered.

Robin hugged me tighter, and a choked sob escaped me. "You can't leave," he told me.

"But I have to," I cried. "I've stayed in one place too long. I need to go, now."

Robin stood, and helped me up. "Krystalyn, we won't let you go," he said, stroking my hair. "You're part of our team, our family. You can't get away from us that easily."

He let me cry, and we ignored the passing policemen. I knew we must be getting odd stares, but I didn't care. I _had_ to leave. He didn't understand, because the others were right. I _did_ like Robin, and I was head over heels for him. I wondered if they were right about Robin too, but I couldn't afford that. I didn't want the ones I cared about hurt.

I had to leave, and I would. Soon; and when I did, I would take Julius with me, to make sure he wouldn't lead the Fangs here.

Yes, I had to leave. But I just don't know how I'm suppose to leave Robin - everyone - here, while I ran away. They've told me several times that they would stay by my side, and after all they've done for me, how could I be so heartless? But it was for their protection.

_I had to leave._


	14. Secret Plan

**Work sucks, and that's all there is to it. Oh, and choir. Except I like choir. Sorry this is late :(**

* * *

Instead of hanging out in the prison, Robin drove to the beach, where all the caves and the secret entrance was.

I was numbly hanging on, with several tears still cascading down my face. He skidded to a stop, and hopped off, then picked me up bridal style, and sitting me down on the sand. He sat next to me, and I clung to him, with my arms around his torso. I felt him slightly hesitate before wrapping his arms around me, and smooth my hair.

"Krystalyn, please stop crying," he whispered into my hair.

I could only shake my head rabidly, and buddy my face into his chest. I knew I had to leave, but I just didn't know when, or how.

I felt Robin kiss my head, which only made me cry harder. I had to leave, but knew I couldn't. Not when he and the other Titans tied me here. I just couldn't.

I don't know how long we sat there, with Robin trying to calm me down, but it felt like hours. Finally, I ran out of tears, but I didn't let go of Robin. I felt safe with him, and I was afraid that if I let go, all the evils of the world would come crashing down on me.

He rubbed my arm, holding me close, and when he realized that I stopped crying, he gave me a small squeeze. "Are you okay?" he asked.

I didn't respond for a few seconds, but slowly nodded. "I guess...everything just overwhelmed me," I muttered.

"I don't know how you wouldn't be," he said, and I felt him pull me closer.

I nodded once, and turned to face him. He looked worried, but smiled at me, and I tried to smile back, but failed.

We sat there like that, for several minutes. I felt him place a finger under my chin, and tilt my head up. He leaned in a bit, and I hesitated before leaning in also.

Before our lips could touch, I jolted up, turning away. More tears slid down my cheeks, as I faced the ocean, refusing to look at Robin.

"Krys, I'm sorry," Robin apologized, but I shook my head.

"No," I whispered. "Don't be."

I heard Robin shuffle next to me, and I turned my head away. "Krys-"

"Can we go?" I interrupted, trying to stop the tears once more. I wanted to kiss Robin, I truly did. But as much as I tried to talk myself out of it, I had to leave. Tonight.

"Of course," Robin said sadly, and it broke my heart. We climbed onto his motorcycle once more, and entered the secret cave, before coming out, and into the garage.

Before we even stopped, I ran into the tower with inhuman speed, and sped off to my room. If I was going to run away again, I was going back to how it used to be. I took off my ring, and threw on the desk. I made sure the curtains were completely closed, before finding my old duffel bag, and throwing everything in it. I kept my dress that I wore to the ball in the closet, but kept my mothers mask with me. I wanted to keep her ring, but with the magic it now held, it just wasn't the same.

It was only an hour later when I was done packing, and it was only four. I couldn't leave until everyone was asleep, and it was dark. I knew that if needed, I could over power them - as long as they didn't all attack me at once - , but I knew that if I saw them, I would break down again, and talk myself out of it.

I thought about writing a letter, to explain myself, but I didn't know how to put my feelings into words. It just wasn't possible. So instead, I folded my dress, and laid it on the bed, with my ring placed gingerly on top, and a small piece of paper that was folded, and had two words - I'm sorry.

I sat in my room until nightfall, and waited another hour, until I was sure that everyone was in their rooms, asleep. I listened for heartbeats and breathing, my heart breaking even more.

With one last glance around my room, I walked out, and into the main room. I made sure to be quiet as I opened the little fridge that the Titans had gotten just for my bloodbags, and grabbed three of them.

"It's for the best," I whispered, and made my way to the door.

~Robin's POV~

When we got back to the tower, I turned off my R cycle, and was disappointed to see that Krys had already left. The proof was the door leading into the tower, as it slammed against the wall.

My friends gave me odd looks, and glanced at the door leading to the rooms.

"Is everything okay?" Starfire asked.

I shook my head, and explained what Julius told us about. I left out the parts that involved Krys crying - I don't think she'd like me sharing that. "And now she thinks she has to leave," I concluded.

"But she can't!" Beastboy protested, and I noticed Starfires eyes were watery. "She just got here, and just became part of the team!"

"We can't really be that surprised, can we?" Raven spoke up, but was looking away. "She's been saying since she first came here how she had to leave, and that she was being chased. We knew from the start that she's been wanting to get back on the road."

"But... I thought she had changed her mind," Starfire whimpered, playing with her hair. "I thought she liked us."

"I really don't think she wants to leave," I said, thinking back on the beach. "I think she honestly wants to stay. I think she's scared."

"Krystalyn? Scared?" Cyborg asked, shocked. "She's a vampire, what does she have to be afraid of?"

"Whoever these Fang people are, they're serious," I growled. "But so are we."

"You have a plan?" Star asked, clasping her hands together, and smiling.

I nodded. "I know she's going to try to leave, and when she does, it'll probably be at night, when she thinks we're asleep."

"She has super human hearing," Raven stated. "Which means she could be listening to our entire conversation. And, she would be able to tell if we were asleep, based on our heartbeats and breathing patterns."

"Raven, can you get us on a telepathic link?" I asked softly.

She nodded, and soon, I could feel the others thoughts in my head.

_How are we 'spose to get her to stay?_ Beastboy asked, his voice echoing in my head.

_Right now, the only thing we can do is wait_, Raven thought._ I can't reach into her mind, and I'm guessing it's because of her being a vampire. So I don't know what she's thinking._

_Friends! I can hear you in my head! _Starfire exclaimed, and Cyborg chuckled at the alien.

In fact, we all smiled at her mental outburst.

I looked around at my friends, and I noticed that they all seemed to worried about Krys. I know I was. She always seems so strong, but today, when she fell apart on the beach, I saw a new side to her - one that was weak, and fragile. I saw that she was truly scared, and honestly didn't want to leave.

_Guys, I think I can get her to stay_, I said - well, thought - to them. _We just need a way to trick her in to thinking that we're asleep._

Beastboy and Cyborg shared a knowing look, smirking.

_What?_ I asked.

Even Raven cracked a smile, and Starfire didn't even bother hiding it - she burst out laughing, and Cyborg had to cover her mouth so Krystalyn wouldn't hear.

_Am I missing something?_ I asked, looking at all of them.

_Not at all,_ Cyborg thought, and started walking to his lab. _I'll start working on something that can at least make it seem that our heart beats are keeping a constant rythem. That should help._

We nodded, and I felt Ravens telepathic link disappear.

We had to keep Krys here. I - we - couldn't loose her.

No. I couldn't loose her.


	15. Reunion

**Sorry for the short unexpected hiatus :( There's no excuse except I was lazy and catching up on school work... But my hours at work are being shortened, so I'll have more time for school, which means more time for writing/posting :)**

* * *

**~Krystalyn's POV~**

I crept my way to the door, hoisting the duffel bag higher up on my shoulder. As I reached for the door, someone behind me cleared their throat. I jumped and spun around, throwing the duffel to the floor, and prepared to attack. However, I froze when I saw the person I was faced with - Robin.

How had I not heard him? I wasn't paying enough attention, that had to be it. But, as I listened closer, I could still hear his heartbeat at a constant rythm, which wasn't normal.

"Going somewere?" he asked, crossing his arms.

I licked my lips nervously, looking down. "I don't have to explain myself to you, Robin."

"Krystalyn, I told you," he said, taking a step towards me. "You don't have to leave. We're your friends, and we'll help you with any problem you have."

I shook my head, picking my bag back up. "Not with this. The cost would be too great." I started walking towards the door again, but as I reached it, black shadows seemed to cover the entire tower, and everything around me. Raven seemed to materialize out of a wall, and the darkness went away.

"The door won't be an option," she said. "And you forgot something." My mother's ring materialised in the air in front of me, and I caught it as it fell. "I didn't waste a week of my life so you could throw it away."

I sighed, but didn't put it on. "You guys don't understand," I whined. "The Fangs are coming after me, and if they find me here, they'll hurt anyone else they see."

"That's something we're willing to risk, Blondie," Cyborg countered, as he and Beastboy stepped into the kitchen.

I could still hear the steady beating of five hearts - how were they tricking me like this? And come to think of it... where's Starfire?

"You're willing to risk the lives of everyone in Jump City?" I snapped, and motioned my arms towards the east. "The Fangs don't care. They're like a gang from the 20's, willing to kill anyone to get what they want." I paused, thinking. "And I know what the 20's were like."

I saw them hesitate when I said that; they can say whatever they want, but I know that the citizens come first. It's just something that comes with being a hero - they're used to putting themselves in danger, but when it comes to others, I can see how much it worries them.

And that's how I am. I refuse to let others suffer for me. I had made a lot of friends the past three years, but I never stayed for too long, because I knew this would happen. And I was stupid to think that this time could be any different.

"We can lead them somewhere else," Robin decided. "We can lead them away from civilization, so no one gets hurt."

"You'll be bringing them right into their element," I stated. "If we lead them to somewhere remote, it'll be easier for them to attack. Face it - it's impossible."

"Nothing's impossible," Robin insisted, but I shook my head, stepping away.

"You can't change my mind, Robin. You can't." And with that, I dashed past Raven in a blink of an eye, and ran outside - only to run into Starfire.

Turns out, her alien strength matches that of a vampire. She locked my wrists together behind my back, apologizing repeatedly. "Please forgive me, friend, but you must stay," she rushed.

I struggled, trying to get away - maybe aliens were stronger than vampires. Great. I slowly stopped struggling, but her grip didn't loosen. Soon, the rest of the Titans came out of the tower, and didn't seem surprised at all that Starfire had caught me.

"Told you we could get her to stay," Robin smirked.

"Was force really necessary?" I asked, my accent coming out thicker than usual.

"Yes," Raven stated, raising her eyebrow. "How else are we supposed to get you to listen?"

I huffed, and went limp in Star's grip. "Well, you have my attention now."

"No matter what you say, we're going to help you," Robin said softly. "We won't let you leave."

I could feel hot tears rising once again, but I choked them down. I've never had someone care so much about me. And now, I had five people, whom I had only known for a short amount of time, willing to risk their lives - for me. I was used to fending for myself, after doing it for three years. Even when I was with the Fangs, and had my siblings and friends, they were never really there for me. How could people care so much?

Starfire let me go, but I didn't move. I tried talking myself into running, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. How could I? These people were more like family to me than my own. They gave me chance when others wouldn't.

"There is... one way," I decided, staring at the ground. "But it's extremely dangerous. People have tried this tactic before, and they all died."

They all got determined looks on their faces, and it scared me. Would they really risk their own lives like this? Just for me?

"Tell us more," Robin inquired.

I glanced around, feeling paranoid. "Okay, but... let's go inside."

Robin nodded, and I began to lead the way, when a noise from behind stopped me. I froze in my place, and glanced around.

"What's wrong?" Starfire asked, tilting her head.

"Get inside," I hissed. "Now."

Without a word, they obeyed, stepping through the doorway, but staying there, with the door wide open. They didn't seem nervous, or scared, and that surprised me. I didn't even know what it was that I heard, and they didn't hear anything at all - the sound was too light.

"What's the matter?" a male, british accent asked, and I fought a smile.

"And here I thought you'd be happy to see us," a girl whined, her accent more modern.

I turned to face my brother and sister. Damien was wearing his usual suit. Today, he was wearing a casual looking grey jacket over a nice white shirt, and matching grey slacks. His dress shoes were shinier than ever, and even from the distance, I could see a perfect reflection of myself. He stood casually, but had the feel of a man in charge. All his weight was on his left leg, and his right hand was tucked into his pocket. His signature half smile was plastered onto his face, and his blonde hair hung just above his sparkling blue eyes.

Claire was grinning like a mad man, with her hands behind her back, like she was up to something that only she knew about. Her favorite blue denim hat was placed on top of her blonde curls. and she wore light makeup, giving her a casual, elegant look, and making her blue eyes pop. She wore a dress that went to her knees. It was also blue, with ruffles on the skirt. She had brown sandals on her feet, and I could see her french tipped toes, probably matching her finger nails.

My breath caught as I studied my siblings, and before I knew it, I was running to them, jumping into my brother's arms, as he spun me around, laughing. For the time being, I ignored my friends behind me, and I kissed both my siblings cheeks, giving Claire a fierce hug as well.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked, not letting them go.

Claire looked to Damien, who hesitated. "Didn't Claire say that Julius was here somewhere?" he asked, and I nodded, biting my lip.

"Right now, he's stuck in the city's prison," I informed them.

Claire seemed to choke on air, and she put her hand to her chest. "You put him in prison?" she gasped. "When you said you would take care of him, I thought you meant something else, like taking him to a witch or something!"

I laughed, shaking my head. "I don't know any witches, sister," I said. "But it's a special prison, one that would be very hard for him to get out of."

"I hope you're right, Krystalyn," Damien said solemly, looking at me with love and fear.

I gripped his hand, worried. "Come on," I said, grabbing hold of Claire, and leading them to the door, where my friends were waiting, with confused expressions. "Damien, Claire, these are the Titans; Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and Beastboy." I pointed to each one as I said their name. Robin looked upset, but I didn't know why. "Guys, this is Claire and Damien. My brother and sister." Just like that, Robin's expression changed, to something else, something I couldn't understand.

Robin stuck his hand out, studying my siblings. "Robin," he said. "I'm the leader."

Damien glanced at me, before shaking Robin's hand. I was nervous - what was going through their minds right now? "Damien," my brother said coolly, and eyed Robin up and down.

"Sweet place," Claire smirked, and tried to step in. A wall seemed to block her, and she hissed a cuss.

"Claire!" I scolded, lightly slapping her hand. "A lady doesn't curse."

"Right," she sighed, like she was just remembering something. "You're around, so now I have to start acting like a lady."

I glared at Damien, who avoided eye contact. "Have you been letting her walk around like a 21st century teenager?" I asked. "I told you before I left to keep an eye on her! And now look at her! She's not innocent anymore!"

He rolled his eyes, his half smile never leaving his lips. "I can't control her," he defended. "She's a wild child without her 'mum' around."

I grumbled a reply and glared at him. "You're suppose to take care of her. She's only thirteen, she needs guidance."

"Yeah, I'm only thirteen," Claire grinned, jumping on our brother's back.

"You're twenty," I scolded. "You're supposed to control her!"

Robin cleared his throat behind us, and I sighed, turning back to face him. "Sorry about them," I said, and stepped through the door.

"Hey!" Claire protested, still on Damiens back. "That's not fair! How come you can enter the tower but we can't?"

"I was invited." I winked, and even Damien smirked.

"Alright, you're funny, let us in," Claire huffed, hopping down, and walking up to the door, only to be stopped again.

None of the Titans made a move to invite her - they all looked at me, with raised eyebrows. I giggled, nodding and Robin went ahead to invite them. Claire, being the drama queen she was, jumped like a kangaroo through the doorway, while Damien shook his head, and stepped in casually. He looked around, sizing up the place, and nodding in approval.

"Not bad of a place," he decided.

I just smiled, and dragged them both to the couch, and sitting them down, putting myself in middle of them. "So what made you come find me?" I asked. "And how did you find me?"

"I've known you since you were born," Damien reminded me. "If I wanted to, I could've led Jeremy to you within the first hour of you running away."

I bit my lip, looking at the ground. I noticed my friends take seats throughout the living room, listening to our conversation.

"But..." Claire drawled, twirling her hair. "We are here for a reason."

"And we'll understand if you want us to leave," Damien said. "I know you're probably mad at us for not coming with you in the first place, so if you're mad, we'll leave as soon as you ask us to."

"Shut up," Claire chided, pushing his head. "We left the Fangs, and we have information for you. And no, we aren't leaving... I'm not anyway." She glanced at Robin, and smirked. "The sights are so... satisfying."

My eyes widened, and I forgot how to talk.

"I thought so," Claire said smugly, and even Damien smirked.

The others didn't notice Claire's look - at least I'm pretty sure they didn't - because they looked clueless.

"You said you had information," I rushed, trying to turn attention elsewhere. "What kind?"

"We know where the meeting's being held," Damien told me, his voice lowering, like he was afraid of being heard. "We were sent ahead as scouts, you know, to make sure there wouldn't be any problems on the way to the meeting place."

"Which is in Colorado, by the way," Claire piped.

"Yes, Colorado," Damien repeated. "Anyway, since you left, Jeremy has made a few enemies. Since you weren't around, no one was there to tell him to make the right decisions, and he let his temper get the best of him. So there are a few packs-"

"-and clans-" Claire butted in.

"-and clans," Damien amended, "after the Fangs. The only reason no one has attacked yet is because they fear Jeremy and the size of the Fangs."

"Which has grown," Claire added, sitting up right in her seat, like she usually did when she got excited. "So we thought-"

"_I_ thought that we could find you, meet up with the people that are wanting to get rid of Jeremy anyway, and make an alliance."

"That way, we'd have your brains, and numbers on our side."

"We'll have to do it fast though, and ambush the day of the meeting, when everyone's off their guard." Damien had a wild spark in his eye, one that I hadn't seen in a long time.

The Titans were struggling to keep up, and so was I. My siblings were talking together, and brainstorming as they went along.

"It'll be easy, really," Claire decided. "And when we attack, it'll have to be just before sunset. Jeremy has gotten ahold of a witch, and the travelers, scouts, and trackers all have sun protectors." She held up her wrist, and I noticed a silver chain. "See?"

I looked at Damien, who pulled down the collar of his shirt, to show me a necklace. It was a black cord, with a small, bullet looking pendant hanging from it.

"We tried to sneak one for you, but Jeremy had people watching over them like hawks," Damien apologized, but I shook my head, and smiled, showing them the ring that Raven had fixed up for me. I slipped it on, and Claire squeeled.

"Is that Mum's?" she asked, taking my hand. She admired the emerald, while Damien landed his eyes on Raven.

"Are you a witch?" he asked.

Her eyes widened, and I rolled my eyes. "That was very rude!" I scolded.

He ignored me, instead looking at Raven, his gaze never wavering. I saw her blush, and look away, while Beastboy glared, and scooted closer to Raven. This made me smile a little. How... Cute.

"No, I'm not," Raven finally said, her voice struggling to keep her usual monotone. "I just study a lot of spells."

"Not a witch, yet still owning magical properties," Damien wondered aloud. "Amazing."

Claire finally let go of my hand, thumping the back of our brother's head. "Don't be flirting, Damien. Sarah said I had to keep an eye on you, and I intend to keep that promise."

"Sarah?" I asked. "That newbie vampire?"

"I wasn't flirting, just asking a question."

"So you guys are..." I gasped, and grinned at Claire. "I knew it! I told you so!"

"I know," Claire huffed. "But I'll have to pay you later."

"You two placed bets?" Damien asked, standing up.

"We always place bets on your love life," Claire told him, leaning back into the couch cushions.

"That's very unlady-like," Damien said, giving me a look.

I looked down, avoiding his eyes. "Well, I can't be a lady all the time... it's the 21st century!"

I heard Cyborg chuckle, and I grinned. "Anyway, you said there were other packs and clans?"

In a snap, my brother was back to business, nodding. "There's one group in particular."

"They call themselves _Venántium_," Claire said, also looking serious. "It means-"

"Hunters," I whispered, "in Latin."

"But they're not the hunters that we know," Claire rushed. "They're-"

"A group of vampires, werewolves, witches, warlocks, every mythical being on the planet. They even have a few hunters - the ones we _do_ know."

"How do you know that?" Damien asked me, tilting his head.

"I ran into them a year ago," I explained. "I ended up helping them with something, and helped save a lot of children. I was offered a pretty high rank, but refused. But they owe me, and if they're upset with the Fangs, then-"

"They'll be even more eager to help," Damien finished.

I looked at the Titans, smiling. They had heard everything, and looked determined, which meant they had followed - which was very hard to do with us. "Are you guys really willing to help?" I asked them.

Robin nodded once. "Of course."

"Wait," Claire interupted, holding up her hand. "Them? But they're... they're..."

I smirked, looking at my friends. "I think they're plenty capable of handling a vampire or two."

"And how do you figure that?" Damien scoffed, looking them up and down.

"Are you wanting to fight or something?" Beastboy asked, stepping in front of Raven, and pointing his finger.

"I'd be too afraid of hurting my sisters new friends," my brother smirked.

"I'm not too worried," Robin smirked also.

"Alright then," Damien decided. "Let's do this."

I chuckled, and looped my arm with Claire's. "Let's all go to the sparring room, shall we?"

"Ten pounds says Damien wins," Claire whispered into my ear, and I grinned.

"You're on."


	16. Venántium

**Hey guys! I'm posting this now, because otherwise, I don't know when I'll have the chance. Major request: there's a poll up on my profile, asking which fanfiction I should post next. You can choose from Loki, Doctor Who, TMNT, Heroes of Olympus (PercyxNico) and Supernatural (Destiel). Please vote!**

* * *

**~Krystalyn's POV~**

Robin led the way to the training room, and I pulled Claire back with Starfire, Raven and I.

"Guys, this is my sister, Claire," I properly introduced, and Starfire grinned, while Raven nodded. "Claire, Raven and Starfire." My sister's Cheshire grin dominated her face, as she violently shook both their hands.

"It's nice to meet you," she chirped, a light skip in her step. "I hope you girls took care of Krys here." She wrapped arm around my shoulders. "She always had a knack for getting into trouble."

I sighed, and pushed her off. "No, Claire, that was you."

She tapped her chin lightly, before shrugging. "True."

Starfire flew around us, and started playing with my sister's hair. "You both are so alike," she said, zooming around in front of us. "Your eyes are even the same shade of blue!"

Suddenly, another arm was draped over my shoulder, and I looked to see Damien standing in between Claire and I. His other arm was draped around her, and my little sister was beaming. "We've been known to look alike," Damien smirked, looking at both of my friends. "So, you girls really think you can beat me?"

Raven made a point to step in front of us and stop, and I noticed we were outside of the training room. "We beat Krystalyn pretty easy," she muttered emotionless, and my siblings' eyes landed on me with surprise.

"You did?" they asked in sync, and I rolled my eyes at them.

"I told you they could take on a vampire," I said coolly, and let them enter the room first. "So, Damien, you said you would like to fight them."

"They don't stand a chance," he snickered, taking off his jacket.

"Ooh, he's serious now," Claire whispered to me, and we giggled.

"Alright Damien," I called. "No biting, got it?"

"Why I would I make your boyfriend a vampire?" he asked. "That would be putting myself through torture."

Claire snickered while I blushed. Out of the corner of my eye, Cyborg and Beastboy were muttering something to Robin that I blocked my ears to.

"Anyway," I rushed, "make it a fight similar to the Fangs." I smiled at my friends who were raising their eyebrows. "Maybe you can make them reconsider."

Cyborg rolled his eye, and crossed his arms. "Blondie, I am not going to repeat myself. We told you we were going to help, and we are."

I ignored him, and Claire and I went to the sidelines.

"On who's count?" Damien asked, and Robin smirked.

"Yours," he answered, and I felt a sudden sense of de ja vu.

Damien looked overly confident. He stood up straight and casual, with his right arm in his pocket, and his little half smile was held in place. His blue eyes sparked with excitement, and I saw him study my friends, who were looking ready to attack.

Without even saying go, or anything, my brother ran full speed towards the Titans, and for a second, I thought that he would have the upper hand.

Of course, if there's one thing I've learned, it's to never doubt the Teen Titans.

They didn't even bat an eye, and immediately went into the defend mode. Damien ran zig-zag in between them, trying to separate them, but the Titans, again, were unfazed. Raven raised her arms, and everything in the room darkened. Damien slowed his speed at the shock, but continued using his strategy.

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos!" Raven hissed, and Damien tumbled to the ground, wrapped in blackness.

Claire gasped beside me, and covered her mouth with her hands. She started to run to our brother, but I held her back as Damien jumped up, more determined than ever. He backed up a little, and I could see his brain working, trying to figure out a way to beat them.

"Come on, Damien!" Claire shouted. "I've got ten pounds on you that I don't have!"

I chuckled, and watched as my friends now took the offense. Cyborg charged his arm cannon, and that familiar sonic smell filled the air. Starfire's hands also started to glow, and a high pitched ringing claimed the air. Raven had summoned her powers, and her eyes were glowing. Beastboy was standing calmly, probably waiting for the chance to phase, and Robin had his staff at ready.

"This isn't a fair fight," Claire huffed. "Five against one? Who's idea was this?"

Damien stood, and nodded at me.

"Damien," I sighed. "I gave you one job - make them change their minds. And now look what you did." I pointed to the team, where they were now relaxed, and looking determined. "We're never going to get them to stay out of the fight."

"I give up," Cyborg grumbled, and I smiled at him.

"So, have we proved we can handle ourselves?" Robin asked, crossing his arms.

I bit my lip, and sat down the ground, thinking. "Remember when Stephenie Meyer and her clan went up against the those baby vampires?" I asked my siblings.

"You mean Twilight?" Raven asked, sitting criss cross in the air.

"To you guys, yes," Claire chimed, sitting down also. "But yes, I remember. The clan and wolf pack teamed up, and defended their hunting area."

"But they're vegetarians," Beastboy pointed out, and my siblings opened their mouths to say otherwise, but I beat them to it.

"Yes, Beastboy, they are," I rushed, glaring at Damien and Claire. "She just meant their town, where they lived, right?"

Claire nodded, smiling.

"Anyway, if we could meet up with _Venántium_, they could help train these guys," I thought aloud. "Because the Fangs have more than just two scouts and a speaker. You guys have to be ready for anything."

"Werewolves," Claire sighed.

"Witches," Damien added.

"Demons."

"Okay," I interrupted. "They get it."

"But we have no way to contact them," Claire pointed out.

"Sure we do." I shrugged, and stood up. "It just takes a little bit a research, and _voila_. We have them." I began walking out of the training room, followed by the Titans, and with some hesitation, my siblings.

Typing some things into the large computer, I quickly found what I was looking for. "They have a method to their madness," I chuckled. "They split up into groups, and go to different towns, all within fifty miles of each other. When they hunt, they never use the same excuse twice in one go." I clicked on a link from Google, and small newspaper clipping popped up on the screen.

'_Freak Car Accident Kills Ten_' was the headline.

A news website, the top story being a mysterious homicide incident in a small home on the outskirts of some town.

A YouTube video, of a giant wolf attacking a small family while on a camping trip.

"And all of them are within fifty miles," Damien whispered. "But this stuff was reported a week ago. How are we supposed to find them now?"

I hummed while pulling up a map. "This was their hunting grounds as of last week." I zoomed into area, before panning out again. "They never go back the way they came, and if the Fangs are heading to Colorado, they'll want to keep a distance, but not too far away."

"How long does it take to mobilize?" Claire asked, leaning on the back of my chair.

"They're a big group, and split into fours, all leaving within two days of each other, so-" I stopped, and face-palmed. "I'm an idiot, a bloody idiot!"

Everyone's eyes widened, but I ignored them, instead pulling out the communicator that Robin had given me a couple weeks ago.

"Krys?" Claire asked, edging forward. "Is everything okay?"

I shook my head, and dialled into the communicator. It rang twice, and I heard a female Irish accent.

"Hello?"

"This is Krystalyn Moore," I stated, switching the communicator to speaker. "Is Seth there?"

The girl on the other end squeaked, before responding. "Yes Miss Moore, one moment!"

"Who's Seth?" Claire whispered. "Is he cute?"

I glared. "You're too young," I hissed, and she pouted.

"Miss Krys, is that you?" I heard, and I smiled at the American accent.

"Mr. Seth, it is," I said.

"Have you reconsidered my offer?" he asked, before I could say anything else. "I'm still looking for a mate, if you know what I mean."

I cleared my throat, noticing the glares that Damien and Robin were sending at the phone.

"Er, no," I stuttered. "I actually have an offer for you."

"A friends with benefits thing, huh?" Seth asked cheekily.

Robin's look hardened, and staring at him, I said the first thing that came to mind. "I have a boyfriend."

It was silent, and I blushed at my stupidity.

Seth chuckled, but I still held my breath. "Why didn't you just say so?" he asked. "I would've backed off, my friend."

"I do have something for you though," I told him. "Which is why I'm calling. It's big, and I think you'd like it more."

"Unless it's the downfall of your old gang, I doubt it."

"Well it's a good thing it is," I smiled. "I have some friends and siblings that want them gone just as much as you and I, and if we get enough people together, we can-"

"Sh, sh, sh," he hushed. "I suspect some spies among my ranks. Name a place, and we'll meet up."

I looked up at my friends and family, raising an eyebrow. _Where?_ I mouthed, and they all shrugged. Finally I sighed. "I know a place, but I don't know how close you are to it."

"I'll only bring my most trusted officers, so anywhere is fine," he assured.

"There's a small place, northern Canada. Lots of fields, woods, plenty of resources," I explained. "I'll send you co-ordinates, and we can meet there tomorrow evening."

"Sounds perfect." I started to hang up, but his voice stopped me. "And, I'm expecting to meet your boyfriend."

Before I could answer, he hung up.

"So," Claire smirked, "boyfriend, huh?"


	17. Beginnings

**The only excuse I have is that I forgot to turn my alarm on :( Happy Halloween!**

* * *

**~Krystalyn's POV~**

It didn't take long for the Titans and I to get ready leave. We only packed necessities, and after convincing Beastboy that he didn't need to bring any video games, they started to pack everything into the T-Car. Damien, Claire and I were running, as there wasn't any more room. Starfire, Raven, and Beastboy offered to fly, but my siblings and I refused.

It had been a while since we had had time to ourselves, and a simple run would be perfect to catch up, and prepare for what was to come.

"Remember, we'll be behind you lot, throwing off all our scents," I said aloud. "We don't want the Fangs to come searching for us."

"Hopefully, Jeremy won't notice us not checking in on schedule," Damien sighed. "But we will have to make a pitstop somewhere to call in."

Claire groaned. "A simple text would suffice, wouldn't it?"

"You should call to be safe," Robin told her, walking by with a duffel bag.

Damien nodded. "We'll probably stop somewhere on the way. He's used to us calling from pubs."

"You take her to pubs?" I asked, pulling my little sister to me. "I'm never leaving her with you again!"

Damien rolled her eyes, and Claire had to struggle out of my grip. "Cyborg, you know where to go, right?" I then asked, tossing my duffel into the trunk along with the others.

"I got the location on lock," he said, tapping the robot part of his head. "We'll be fine, stop worrying."

"I'm not worried," I huffed. "Just... nervous."

Cyborg smirked, and slammed the trunk down. "That was everything, right?"

"I believe so. But I'll do a run around the tower, and make sure everything's turned off and stuff," I told him, and without even waiting for a nod, I dashed inside. Everyone was outside, so I collapsed onto the couch, and put my head in my hands. "I'm a terrible person," I muttered to myself.

How could I ever agree to let my friends put themselves in danger? Why couldn't I just tie them up somewhere, and force them to stay out of it? They had no idea what they were getting into. They just jumped right in, and didn't take into consideration how dangerous and life threatening this really was.

"I know what you're thinking," Robin said from behind me, and I jumped, turning to face him. "And you're wrong." He was standing by the door, which meant he must've just gotten here.

I sighed, rubbing my eyes. "I just wish you guys would think about it," I told him. "This is so much more dangerous than you could ever imagine, and you just... _volunteered_."

"We did think about it," he said, walking over, and sitting next to me. "When we asked you to be a Titan, we knew there would be some risks. You're not just part of the team now, you're part of our family. And we never leave our family to fend for themselves." He stood up, and took my hand, pulling me up next to him.

I sighed, and looked at the ground. Our hands were still entwined, but neither of us made any move to let go. "Thank you," I finally said, smiling.

He smiled back, and had a torn look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, tilting my head. "You've been acting strange lately."

"Do you remember the day at the beach?" he asked softly. "When we went to see Julius?"

I tried to hide my blush, but failed, and nodded.

Before I could say anything, though, he lifted my chin, and gently placed his lips on mine. At first, I was frozen. He started to pull away, but I wrapped my arms around his neck, closed my eyes, and kissed back. He slipped his arms around my waist, and pulled me closer to him. It was a sweet and tender kiss, like nothing I've had before. Certainly nothing like any kisses I had with Jeremy. It was a while before we pulled apart, and when we did, I blushed more, and looked away. We were still holding each other tightly, and I didn't want to let go.

"Well, well, well," we heard, and jumped apart, turning to see Claire, Damien, Beastboy, and Cyborg. "I told you," Claire smirked, and held her hand out to Damien, who slapped money into her palm.  
"It's about time," Cyborg snickered, and I blushed even more. "Raven and Star are gonna be sorry they missed this."

I avoided everyone's eyes, and played with my hair. "Don't you know that spying is rude?" I huffed.

"Well, maybe if you didn't take so long, we wouldn't have come looking for you," Damien smirked.

"Well... We should probably head out," Robin rushed.

Everyone smirked, turning, and Beastboy ran out, yelling for Raven and Starfire.

"They're not going to let us live this down," Robin muttered almost inaudibly, and I smiled.

"Probably not," I agreed. I started to follow our friends, but Robin grabbed my hand, and kissed my forehead lightly.

"I'm willing to live with it though," he smirked, and I looked away, my cheeks going red again. He chuckled before leading me out of the tower.

"Okay, the tower's all locked up," Cyborg announced. "No one's getting in there while we're gone."

"Unless Gizmo hacks your systems again," Raven said dryly, and Beastboy 'ooh'ed.

We all laughed at his spluttering face, as he tried to come up with words.

"We should get going," Damien finally said, tugging on his jacket. "We don't want to keep the _Venántium_ waiting."

"You're seriously going to run in those shoes?" Raven asked, staring at my heeled boots. She had brought it up several times, ever since I got them.

"I'm fine," I insisted. "Vampires are graceful, so I don't have to worry about it. Besides, Claire here usually runs in stilettos."

Claire giggled, nodding. "It's super easy. Like tennis shoes."

Raven rolled her eyes, before hopping into the car.

"We'll see you guys there," I called, before taking my siblings hands, and, together, running in the direction of Canada.

"So," Damien smirked over the roaring wind, "I guess you aren't lying about the boyfriend thing now, huh?"

"You just read my mind, brother," Claire chuckled, while I blushed, and tried to ignore them.

"You two are just mean, and need to shut it," I huffed. "Make some noise next time, yeah?"

"I don't know how you didn't hear us in the first place," Claire laughed. "Especially Cyborg and Beastboy. They don't know how to be quiet to save their lives."

"She was a bit distracted," Damien reminded her, and they laughed at me.

"I'm sure Robin's getting as much flack as you are," my brother told me.

"Whatever," I sighed. "Just shut up, and find somewhere to call Jeremy from."

We ran for about half an hour, until we came upon an old, worn down bar. Several bikes were placed outside, and a few older looking men were standing outside, talking and smoking.

We ran behind the building unnoticed, and then casually walked around.

"You get nothing to drink but water," I told Claire, grabbing her arm, and pulling her close to me.

She sighed, and rolled her eyes. "Just because I'm frozen at thirteen forever, doesn't mean you can keep treating me like a child," she huffed. "I could easily go off on my own, you know."

"You wouldn't get very far," Damien snickered.

"I could compel myself whatever I wanted." She held up her chin, glaring. "I could do anything."

"We wouldn't let you," I told her, putting my arm around her shoulder. "So, how do you do this now? Julius had a fancy smart phone. What do you two have?"

"Right now? No signal," Damien scoffed, and pulled some coins out of his pocket. "But we have American currency, and a pay phone, so it's as good as anything, I suppose."

I nodded, and stepped back. "I'll get us some drinks while you check in," I told them. "The usual I'm guessing?"

Damien nodded, and Claire started to object, but I shot her a look and she shut her mouth.

I then made my way to the bar, where several bikers were sitting, and sharing stories of the road. Already, I knew this was going to be along trip, even with our super speed.


	18. Meeting and Greetings

**Sorry for the delay, guys. Things have been... hectic. The holidays haven't even really started, but it feels like it :/**

* * *

**~Krystalyn's POV~ **

The trek up to Canada was a long one; once we found a trail belonging to some of Jeremy's people and had to cover up our tracks, before backtracking and finding a new route, and by then, a lot of time had already passed.

It seems like when I was on my own, I was always on edge, and always being extremely careful; but now that I had my two siblings, I felt more at ease, and didn't feel the need to be so cautious.

The Titans - and by Titans, I mean Cyborg - called once about half an hour ago, to check in, but other than that, it had been a silent run.

It felt like old times, when we didn't have a care in the world. It was nice to just be in the presence of two of the most important people in my life. Even though we had a lot to catch up on, we knew it could wait. Right now, we were just enjoying each others company, and the wind slapping our cheeks.

But Claire's eyebrows were furrowed, and she had that all too familiar look in her eyes, when she was stressing about something. Damien had a slightly hard look on his face, and he kept his eyes forward.

We all knew what was to come, but we didn't know how it would turn out.

* * *

"Cyborg, stop the car, and walk from here," I said over the phone, glancing down the road as the T-Car turned a corner and came into view.

"You want me to leave my car in the middle of nowhere?" he asked, disbelieving.

I rolled my eyes as he rolled to a stop in front of me. I promptly hit the 'end' button on the communicator, and the Titans filed out. "It's not the middle of nowhere," I told them, and turned. "This is the path to the clearing where we're meeting Seth." I pointed to a small, winding deer trail going up a forested hill.

"How far does the path go?" Starfire asked, clasping her hands together.

"Not far," I decided, tilting my head. "Maybe half a mile or so."

"Half a mile?" Beastboy groaned. "That'll take forever!"

Raven rolled her eyes, and after a quick spark of dark energy, the green elf yelped, and jumped into the air. He glared, before turning into a deer, and bounding up the hill.

We all stared after him for a bit, before Damien sighed, and turned to Claire. "I'll race you to the top," he challenged, and they both got a flicker of evil in their eyes, before dashing up the hill in a blur of blue and grey.

"They won't get far," I murmured, watching them until they were out of sight. "Seth will have people on duty, and they'll get stopped."

"So, more vampires?" Cyborg asked.

"And the the wolves of were?" Starfire added, her hands still clasped, and her head tilted, with her bright green eyes never once leaving the greenery.

I chuckled, and started walking. "Yep. Possibly some hunters, and definitely a witch or two. Seth has a way of... charming, we'll call it."

Robins jaw clenched, and he matched his stride with mine. The path wound up the hill, and a few branches stuck out in front of us that we had to duck under. Raven, however, just used telekinesis to move the branches out of her way, only for them to slam back into Cyborg a moment later.

Eventually, we met up with Beastboy, who was now a bird, and perched upon a tree. "Took you slowpokes long enough," Beastboy grinned, now back to his normal self. "Claire and Damien almost threw me down the hill five minutes ago."

I chuckled. "Sounds like them."

We walked in silence for a bit, and occasionally, Robin and I's hands would brush against each other, only for us to quickly jump apart, and I would blush.

I could hear Cyborg and Beastboy snickering behind us, but I ignored them, keeping my eyes forward.

I suddenly froze, and put my arm out to stop Robin from going any further.

"What?" he asked, pulling out his staff, and spinning it around.

"There's someone close by," I whispered.

As soon as the words left my lips, an arrow whizzed by my head, missing me by mere inches. We all jumped back, but I quickly recovered, and dislodged the arrow from a tree.

"A hunter's," I observed, noting the engraving on the arrowhead. "Seth is close by."

"I thought he was a friend of yours?" Robin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He is," I assured, but with a glance at the arrow in my hand, I shrugged. "Sort of."

"If he's your friend, why is he shooting arrows at your head?" Beastboy growled out, waving his arms around.

"I said sort of," I reminded, and snapped the arrow in half. "Alright hunter, whoever you are, come out!" I looked around the bushes, searching for any rustling or the sound of a heartbeat.

Silence.

I growled, and with force, sent the arrow spiralling towards the direction it originally came from.

"Oi!" a voice called. "Watch it!" It was Damien.

"Damien?" I called, pushing back leaves. "What are you doing there?"

"He's with you?" an American accent asked, and Seth came out of the brush. His black hair was shaggy, and nearly covered his icy blue eyes. A smirk claimed his face, and his arms were crossed. "I thought he was with the Fangs."

"He's my brother," I told him, before giving him a bright smile, and skipping over to give him a tight squeeze. He was taller than me by three inches, and I could feel his chest rumble as he laughed.

"I thought he looked familuar," he teased, pulling back. "And the other one? The little girl?"

"My sister," I said, taking a step back.

"Of course," he sighed, and with a wave of his fingers, Claire and Damien were pushed out of the bushes by two hunters. "When these two came dashing up the hill, I did the first thing that came to mind."

"Kidnap them?" I scoffed, and accepted the hugs from the sweet Austrailan witch, Katarina, that came bounding down the path. She was a little blonde, pixie looking thing, with wide, green eyes. Her skin was slightly tanned, from all the camping she does.

"Your friends are rude," Claire huffed, rubbing her wrist, and sticking her tongue out at Seth.

I smiled, my arm linked with Katarina. "Seth, Katarina, this my brother, Damien, my sister Claire, and my friends Robin, Starfire, Beastboy, Raven, and Cyborg. Guys, this is Seth, the leader of _Venatium_, and Katarina, the most powerful witch I know."

"And who are these blokes?" Damien asked, jabbing his thumb at the hunters.

"Meet John, and Jason," Seth introduced, pointing to each in turn. "They're twins, and the best Hunters I got." John and Jason had dark, close cropped hair, and piercing grey eyes. The only way I could tell the difference, was the Jason had a small scar on his chin, and John seemed to have a somewhat nicer look. Seth then turned to me, his eyes flicking over to the Titans. "So, Krystalyn. Which one is the boyfriend?"

I froze for a milisecond, before grabbing Robins hand, and pulling him closer. "Robin is," I said quickly, and ignored the smirks behind us. Luckily, Robin kept his cool, and held his hand out for Seth to shake.

"A human boy?" Seth asked, tilting his head. "That's something I didn't expect."

I laughed nervously, and flipped my hair behind my shoulder. "You should know by now, I'm full of surprises."

Katarina giggled, and pulled my arm. "We have camp set up at the top of the hill. I'll give you a tour."

I smiled, and motioned to my friends and family to follow. Claire and Damien gave begrudging looks, before huffing, and trailing along behind the Titans.

Maybe next time, they won't let their childish antics get the best of them.


	19. Strategic Ways

**Happy Thanksgiving! Lookie, I'm on time ^^ Here's my gift to you, and if you're going Black Friday shopping, be careful, and may the savings be ever in your favor ;)**

* * *

**~Krystalyn's POV~**

The camp was filled with several familiar faces, but Seth insisted we get to business.

He led us all into a big green tent, with two werewolves standing guard outside. I recognized one of them as Claude and gave him a small smile and a wave, before ducking inside.

Inside, Seth had somehow managed to put in a mahogany desk, and he sat himself in a large Victorian chair behind it. There were a couple boxes around the walls of the tent, and I spotted something that looked like wolf's tooth. I ignored the two chairs in front of his desk, so Claire and Beastboy claimed them for themselves.

"Must you always be like this?" I asked, motioning to his chair. "You're taking this a bit far, don't you think?"

Seth chuckled, and leaned back, while throwing his legs on the wood. "Where's the fun in that?" he asked.

I just rolled my eyes, and sat on the arm of Claire's seat. "How many people did you bring with you?" I asked, tilting my head.

"More than enough," Seth answered, grinning and flashing his fangs.

"Numbers?" Damien asked.

"You people like to get straight to business, don't you?" Seth sighed, slouching. "Fifteen vampires, thirteen wolves, five hunters - give or take, my three witches, our fairy and a giant."

"You have a fairy?" Beastboy asked, perking up a little.

"Not that kind of fairy," Claire sighed, looking sad. "Nasty little creatures."

"How did you get a hold of one?" Damien asked, narrowing his eyes.

"We make _friends_ with other creatures, not enemies," Seth retorted, looking smug. "But this is boring. I'm more interested in how you've been, Krys." He raised an eyebrow, and I saw his eyes slide to Robin, who was behind me, before quickly darting back to me.

"I've been well," I answered. "Found a good team, and actually stayed for a while."

"You? Staying somewhere?" Seth asked, sitting straighter and taking his feet of the desk. He raised his eyebrows at the Titans, and grinned. "So you were able to talk Kryssie here into staying for a while... how'd you do it?"

"It wasn't easy," Robin sighed, smiling lightly.

I blushed lightly, but rolled my eyes.

Seth's dark orbs lingered between us two for a few moments, before jumping up. "Right, down to business!" he exclaimed. He ran over to the tent flap, and stuck his head out. "Katarina!"

The blonde appeared in a puff of smoke, coughing. "Yeah?" she asked, choking on the lingering fumes.

"Draw up the plans!" Seth ordered, and an evil look crossed his features.

The witch raised her eyebrows at me. "This is why I wanted you to stay with us," she whispered, before closing her eyes.

I gently pulled Robin back, knowing what was about to happen. Katarina was still a kind of witch-in-training, and had some trouble every once in a while. She had somehow wriggled her way up the ranks, and I suspected her lineage had played a big role in that.

A bright white light flashed, and the room darkened considerably. A 3D map of the world was hovering in front of us, and it started to spin. The globe flattened itself out, and zoomed in to focus on America.

Katarina's eyes flashed open, and they were glowing pink. "What are the coordinates?" she asked, and Damien gave the location.

The image swiveled around a bit more, giving me motion sickness, but it eventually stopped, and zoomed in on a large field outlined by trees. Already, scouts had claimed the land, and were either standing guard, or starting with the preparations.

"Zoom out," Seth commanded, leaning in closer, and squinting his eyes.

Katarina obeyed, and in the trees, several wolves were placed, growling at the faintest movement.

"He's gotten cocky," I whispered, counting fifteen figures all together. "He used to send out at least thirty, and forbade that any of them be within a twenty mile radius of each other. What's he doing?"

Claire rolled her eyes. "You were the one giving out those orders," she stated, tilting her head. "We told you, Jeremy is lost without you there."

"Good." Seth grinned, and spun around to jump up on his desk. "I propose a quest!" One hand was on his hip, and the other was in the air, pointing to the ceiling. "We shall ride at dawn!"

Katarina snapped back, the room flashing, and the map vanishing. "For once, can you act normal?" she growled, waving her hand so that a gust of wind pushed Seth to the ground. "This is serious, and you're acting like a little kid!"

The black haired boy popped his head up, and grinned. "Do you not like my idea?"

"How is this guy in charge?" Robin muttered to me, and I giggled.

Seth glared, but pushed himself back up, and galloped out of the tent.

"Believe it or not, he knows what he's doing," I sighed. "He's... eccentric, and halfway there to being a raving lunatic, but he gets the job done."

"And it only takes him twenty times to get something right," Katarina grumbled.

"I like him," Claire stated, before skipping out after the madman.

Mine and Damien's eyes widened, and after sharing a look, we chased after her, ignoring the others. Katarina would lead them wherever they needed to go. We just had to save our poor, innocent sibling.

We pushed past some bushes, to see Claire lying in a clearing, and Seth ordering a collection of creatures around.

"You could've given me a warning about this guy, you know," Damien murmured.

"You wanted to meet up with Venantium, too," I reminded him. "Besides, like I said - he gets the job done. He really is a great leader. You just have to get used to him."

I leaned against a tree, observing the little fairy whiz around a nearby bees nest. It was pure bronze, which was rare - most of them were silver or gold. It's pointed head shined in the sun's rays, and its razor sharp wings made the nearby bumble bees panic, and dash back into their hive.

Damien followed my gaze, and scrunched his nose. "Those things give me the creeps," he said.

"It bit me one time," I told him, chuckling dryly. "But according to Seth, 'it's because it likes me.'"

A puff of smoke surrounded us, and we gagged, waving our hands around. My teammates were choking, and Katarina looked ready to faint.

The lingering smoke hung in the air, and Katarina clutched Cyborgs shoulder for support. But I was staring straight ahead, my mouth shaped like an 'o.'

"Krys?" Robin called, waving his hand in front of my face. "Are you okay?"

I grinned, and nodded. "Katarina, you're a genius! The perfect surprise attack!"

"Surprise?" Seth was suddenly in the middle of all of us, causing all of us to jump a little. "What kind of surprise?"

Damien rolled his eyes, and soon, Claire had joined us.

"Think about it; if all of the Fangs are there in one place, Jeremy won't be stupid enough to let his guard down completely. We won't be able to sneak past everyone," I reasoned. "But if we have enough witches, we can-"

"That takes a tremendous amount of energy," Katarina interrupted.

The fairy zoomed over, and it was waving its tiny finger in my face. It squeaked and screeched, but I didn't understand a word.

"Go away Fuss, you're making a fuss," Seth sighed, grinning at himself.

The bronze thing spat at him, and Seth had to duck to avoid the splutters of fire. Fuss, as Seth had called it, came straight back to me, making those same sounds.

I just raised raised my eyebrows. "I don't understand you," I stated, shrugging.

The fairy looked furious, and looked around at all of us. When it saw Starfire, it buzzed over, and it looked as if it hit her face. Again, it made those strange sounds, and Starfire giggled.

"He says he also has the magical properties of teleportation," Star explained, still giggling.

"You can understand him?" Seth asked, bouncing up an down. "Teach me!"

I shoved Seth back, and stood directly in front of Fuss. "Are you willing to help us?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Fairies were known for switching sides.

It nodded vigorously, and whizzed around my head. More sounds escaped it's mouth, and I looked to Starfire for translation.

"He says that the Fangs took his family away," she said sadly. "So he will do everything to help."

I scowled, still unsure.

"Fuss is a good boy, aren't you?" Seth asked, poking his finger out, only for Fuss to take a snap at him.

"Fine," I sighed. "Just don't bite me again, like last time."

The thing saluted, and was gone with a pop.

"Isn't he great?" Seth grinned, elbowing me.

"I hate those things," I muttered. "A whole clan of them tried to attack me once." I glared at the ground.

"Does Kryssie have trust issues?" Seth asked, pinching my cheek.

I just glared, and swatted his hand away.

"Fuss was kind," Starfire said, tilting her head at me.

I chuckled. "I'm sure it has a good side to it. I'm just not willing to look past it."

"Stubborn as ever," Robin sighed, shaking his head.

I blushed, and Katarina looked at me knowingly. "Come on, love birds," she sighed. "One of the wolves is wanting to discuss more tactics."

I turned red, and a glance at Robin told me he was blushing as well. The others smirked, and Claire bumped into me, making me stumble a bit. Robin caught me easily, making me blush more.

"I'm going to kill them," I whispered, and he laughed, not letting me go.

"I don't know," he smirked. "I don't really mind it." He glanced at the others, before quickly pecking my cheek.

Blushing again, I looked down at the ground. I heard him chuckle, before taking my hand and pulling me towards the others.


End file.
